


Sedate Me.

by Nightwave_Box



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Demonic Possession, Discord Roleplay, Ghosts, I'll add more tags once i reread this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, LIMP MARILYN, M/M, Marilyn :>, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Possession, Sleeping Together uwu, This is a roleplay, corey and joey share a chocolate bar uwu, corey is a psychopath, its been ages, joey is a crybaby, not cruel corey for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwave_Box/pseuds/Nightwave_Box
Summary: Good ol' 99. Self Titled. After filming the video for Spit it Out, Joey and Corey awaken to find themselves trapped in what seems to be a mental asylum with no exits whatsoever, except for a shattered window or two. But they're stories high in the middle of nowhere.Marilyn seems to have a secret or two and Corey weilds an axe that could decapitate whoever steps in his path.Joey has... Nothing except for tears and longing to go home.They're starving. Aching. Feral...Corey's mental breakdowns fueld with anger issues and demons attempting to take control of the living.They've lost themselves, but... At least they have each other.Isn't that right?





	Sedate Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanicaljoey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljoey/gifts).

> THIS IS A BIG ROLEPLAY DONE BY ME, MY FRIEND RED AND JOHANNES ON DISCORD!  
it expanded into something amazing and its discontinued but hopefully it'll be started yet again?  
will corey and joey ever be saved from this hell...?  
:>  
this is unedited as of late, allll the side comments are still present.  
i'm sid Wilson's cum-tortilla rping as joey, johannes is slim was here rping as marilyn and her character abigail, red is well, red, rping as corey <3  
this was so much fun and i got very attached!!! images wont load on here so there will be things that you're missing out on.  
this probably wont ever be continued. ever. bUT IT WAS SO FUN!!

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
:)  
*has mental breakdown* i cannot take this anymore  
life sucks breathing is a pain im joking its just really fucking lame  
okay  
i can totally NOT do this with my computer without flipping my shit  
god  
okay im gonna say this then leave goddammit  
Joey's head flashed with memories of a time in his life where this exact scenario came to mind, as if it were all playing again in repeat. He thought he could run- from this and especially from his past, but nothing seemed to click in the ways he'd hoped. Now, Joey was forced to walk through hollow walls, it seemed. Blood splatters caked the white empty hallway.  
It hurt him to peer up.  
It made him fear what he didn't believe was even capable of happening up until now.  
It all seemed like a dream, or more of a nightmare, to be exact. His vision was blurry. With tears, from the overwhelming dust that stirred in the breeze despite there being no windows in sight, and also even because of the sickening headache he had.  
(jump in as another character if you want)

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
You sure about this fam?//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
i have no clue//  
you should throw marilyn in woah thatd be fun//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Have him say hello or something?//  
I'm sorry, I feel like I'm not helping//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
idk up to you//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
NOOO FUCK THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING-//  
HE'S FUCKING DEAD THIS CAN'T BE NOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ELEVEN???//  
Sorry about that I'm watching Stranger Things//  
Okay Joey roleplay, ahem//  
HOLY FUCK I GOT IT. THANK YOU KING DIAMOND//  
Marilyn stood in the stairway and took notice of Joey  
He walked down the stairs and approached Joey

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Psst, Slim, it's your turn now//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
A dark figure moved down the stairway, Joey's heart was making a bold attempt to jump out of his chest. Was he still trying to chase him? He couldn't have found him here. Oh fuck.  
The shadow crawled along the wall with each step the person took.  
That didn't look like his shadow at all.  
Then who...?  
He analyzed the face which belonged to Marilyn who looked absolutely eerie in the mood of the room like some sort of demon, but Joey was so fucking glad that it was him. "Christ, it's you!" He suddenly took off into a short sprint towards him.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
"What the Hell happened to you?" Marilyn asked once Joey approached him.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
His fingertips shook more than his entire body, which wasn't a shocker. He fumbled over his words, jaw shivering as well. "You-- You don't even wanna fucking know- Fuck- I can't do this anymore- Fuck!" Joey's hand quickly slapped over the mouth of his mask instinctively as if it would calm him down and refrain him from freaking the fuck out. "He..." Joey paused yet again to control his breathing. "I'm being fucking chased and I can't find my way out of this hellhole, I didn't think I'd see another fucking soul- Especially not you!" His brain finally processed the fact that Marilyn was here, after seemingly decades of not pondering the matter. "Why are you here, anyway...?"

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn looked behind him. "Abigail"  
"But that's not important right now, let's get out of here."  
OOOH SHIT I JUST DID IT//  
KING DIAMOND SAVES!!!//  
Okay back to the rp//  
"It's a long fucking story, it'd take me the entire night to tell it to you."  
There was a loud screech  
"Oh shit." Marilyn half muttered  
OH NO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS-//  
Marilyn looked up at the stairway-

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
A woman with a long white gown stood in the stairway.

red bby <308/28/2019  
watches //

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn shook his head ,"No, no,no this can't be!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
okok//  
He was about to ask the other man about the name he randomly spoke, feeling as if he somewhat recalled from somewhere, like a deja vu sort of feeling.  
Many thoughts buzzed through his head in a silent wave of confusion, it was all too much to handle.  
He stood silent briefly, not knowing what to say.  
When he finally thought of a sentence, he opened his mouth to speak but a shrilling high pitched scream erupted from the other room. It sounded to be a few rooms away in this asylum. Instinctively, he shielded his head with his arms, scrunching up with fear. Tears pressured to drain. "What the fuck was that?!"  
Joey was too preoccupied with his unbearable amount of tense fear as he closed his eyes tightly and practically shoved himself into Marilyn as some sort of protection.  
The other seemed to know his way around this dimly lit asylum-like building, so he closed his eyes and hoped that Marilyn would fucking do something to help them both in this situation.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn led Joey the opposite direction. He kept his eye on the lady.  
"Whatever you do, don't make a sound." Marilyn whispered. "Got it?"  
The woman titled her head in an odd angle.  
Marilyn noticed Joey's state of fear - Aww fuck. If either of us make a sound, Abigail will have no mercy. Marilyn thought.  
"REMEMBER THOSE STAIRS BRIAN?" the woman screechedSlim Was Here08/28/2019  
Brian-- Marilyn hated being called that

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey tucked in on himself further, nodding at the order moments prior, but he wanted to fucking cry. His breathing was quick, light and shallow, trying not to make it heavy where it could be audibly heard. Due to the lack of oxygen, he felt like toppling over his two feet as they exited the room. She screamed yet again, Joey couldn't help but quietly whimper in fear. But what she screamed is what made him think. Nobody called Marilyn that. Joey's walk quickened to a near-run, wanting to find an exit as soon as possible. First, a scary fucking doppelganger of Corey from their video Spit It Out --that had always scared the shit out of Joey since they'd recorded it for many reasons--chasing him down the place and somehow losing Joey from his sights, now this other chick who really had a bone to pick with Marilyn, it seemed.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
COUGH ABIGAIL IS DEAD//  
"I hate it when you call me Brian!" Marilyn yelled.  
"I hate it when you call me Abby!" Abigail screamed.  
"ABBY!"  
"BRIANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
She swooped down the stairs and leaped on Marilyn  
"JOEY RUN!"

red bby <308/28/2019  
the sheer panic and attempts at not pissing himself joey is good through right now//  
going//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
thats it//  
hes gonna piss himself//

red bby <308/28/2019  
omg//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
i have the power to do it//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
I know right?//  
Abigail just can't leave them alone//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
watch//

red bby <308/28/2019  
:GWbruhLemonJoy: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
also red can you be scary spit it out corey if you dont mind thatd be fun//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
XD//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
when he comes though//

red bby <308/28/2019  
YeS//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
UHWIJDKSHIOC YAYYY//  
i luv u//

red bby <308/28/2019  
gimme context tho i need to know what to do//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
oko k joey will piss himself now//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
HELL YEAH THIS IS PERFECT//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
ill let you know when you jump in//

red bby <308/28/2019  
sure//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
HOLY FUCK MARILYN NOOO//

ABIGAIL GONNA GIVE HIM ONE HELL OF A TIME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey now released a pent up scream from his throat, it ripped through the sticky air like a knife through thick clay."Fuck , fuck!!" He took off immediately, to the nearest doorway. He leaped over fallen chairs in a hurry, until tripping over one, sending him hurling forward in a crash. He couldn't do any fucking thing right.  
He turned back towards Marilyn, wanting to run back and help him in any way possible.  
He was short, defenseless, absolutely scared as FUCK and unsure.  
Tears mercilessly leaked from his eyes as he choked up sobs and almost began hyperventilating.  
Marilyn yelled at him yet again to run, which he did. He got up and sprinted for his fucking life.  
He exited the room in a rush that his life depended on.  
The door slammed shut all by itself, a loud boom echoing in the hallway that he currently stood in.  
He pressed his back against the sealed door, breathing now heavy and weary.  
But then, his shorts felt wet and warm and...

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn fought Abigail, and they soon became a ball of screaming and scratches

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
thank you//  
as i was umm saying//  
Fuck. Now, how was he supposed to continue on now. If he did run into anyone... God... Just.. Take it off...? It was all moist and sticky and... Fuck! Nobody was here, anyway. The hallway was deserted, dark as the stench of death filled his nose. He hated it.  
Jumpsuit. He can't take it off. Oh well.  
Then, further screaming and banging was heard from the door.  
He went to open the doorknob with hesitation,  
But when he finally tried, it was locked.  
One scream sent him running off in fear yet again, booking it down the hallway as far as possible.  
ok im done//  
i did it guys are you proud,, joey made a peepee//

red bby <308/28/2019  
yess lmfao //

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
"You BITCH-" Marilyn punched Abigail in the face.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Abigail scratched Marilyn's arm.  
Marilyn screamed.  
Oh definitely LMAO//  
ALSO, Y'ALL NEED TO LISTEN TO THE SONG "ABIGAIL"//  
BY MOTHERFUCKING KING DIAMOND//  
Okay back to the rp/_  
Abigail twisted herself and set a hand on Marilyn's face. She pressed his head against the floor.

red bby <308/28/2019  
corey is going to have a big fucking axe//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
oh my god yes//  
thank you for being corey btw//

red bby <308/28/2019  
np!!//  
i know how to roleplay as him too i believe//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
i dont wanna interrupt you joho with your marilyn part so if you wanna finish their scrapping and join into this scene you can//  
and sis//  
okay so youre now required to be corey when we rp ok//

red bby <308/28/2019  
yes//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
((if you want to ))//

red bby <308/28/2019  
i sure do//  
is he aggressive or//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
corey?//

red bby <308/28/2019  
yes//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
i mean, depending on the plot//  
like,, original corey is normal corey and crazy corey is bat shit insane corey//  
like//  
several disorders that are uncontrollable kinda corey is one i use a lot cuz fun//  
also//  
in my stories on ao3,, the batshit insane corey is called #cruelcorey so uhhh if you want him mean then look on those :>//  
and in this one,, bruh i think he cray cray//

red bby <308/28/2019  
sure!! im not at my pc right now but when im at it later I'll checkkk//  
and y e s//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
aw thats absolutely mad bro thats awesome bruv//  
<3 <3//

red bby <308/28/2019  
<3 <3//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
wanna do the scene now?//

red bby <308/28/2019  
sure!//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
cuz joey kinda ran off, they can run into each other like-- LIKE_-- THE JOJO MEME WITH DIO AND JOTARO//  
BUT JOEY IS JUST AFRAID AND NOT MENACING AT ALL//

red bby <308/28/2019  
lmfAo//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
also quick note in #art so i dont forget//

red bby <308/28/2019  
im ready for this he's going to enter by cutting through a fucking door The Shining style :GWspenderThinkChubby: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
YES PLEASE//  
IM SO EXCITED//  
red bby <308/28/2019  
SAME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
OH MY GOD LETS DO THIS//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn tried his best to swat her away but ABIGAIL GOT INSIDE HIM  
I mean-- She possessed Marilyn  
OKAY IT'S COREY TIME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
abigail fingerblasts marilyn manson//  
yesyes//  
ok so//  
Running, running,, fucking running. Joey didn't want to stop. He held his eyes shut in fear as if doing so would block out all of the bad things. It certainly couldn't block out the putrid smell, or the memories and flashbacks of what had happened prior.  
His legs didn't seem to be able to carry him much longer. At some point, his knees began to buckle in on themselves. It was like he ran through room after room, hallway through hallway, only coming back in the same corner of the place, but with minor things changed.  
Was he in purgatory or some shit?  
His run slowed, feeling weak and ready to collapse. It halted to a walk, then to a certain stop.  
He wondered if he'd run into Marilyn again. Hopefully.  
And not into whatever evil lurked within this insane fucking asylum.  
He finally gave up, sitting against a wall. It was still dark, the only light being of a singular flickering lightbulb which he sat under. It was dim and yellow.  
Maybe he could rest...

red bby <308/28/2019  
Joey suddenly heard heavy and aggressive footsteps slowly edging closer, that slowly only leaning closer to quickly by the second. Suddenly, an axe sliced a huge hole in the door, it's none other than Corey.  
"HAHAHAHAAA! HEERES COREY MOTHERFUCKER!" He hit through the door again, jamming the axes blade through the crack and quite literally kicking the door off to retrieve his axe.  
Talk about 'The great big mouth'.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
UNSDKOIE//

red bby <308/28/2019  
here he is//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
HIM//

red bby <308/28/2019  
HIM//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
READS ABIGAIL PART--SLIM WHY?? //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
He screamed in terror, again. For the fiftieth fucking time that night. Joey sat there in tense fear, not able to move a muscle. Too exhausted especially from running and the lack of food he ate that day- His body didn't want to cooperate as much as he wished it could. If he could piss himself again, he sure fucking would already.  
Maybe if it was like Marilyn had instructed that if he was quiet-- It would go away- It might have all been just a dream?  
Fuck.  
Joey sobbed throatily, scooting backwards as his shoulder slid against the wall.  
He couldn't stop the uncontrollable hyperventilating at this point. Too much. It was too much.  
He tried to be quiet, covering his mouth shut.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey stared at Joey quite harshly infact, wondering what the fuck his problem is. Corey saw Joey at this moment in time to be a nervous, scared wreck for seemingly no reason.  
"The fuck's your problem?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
EHOSDILNHC//  
WHAT DOES HE MEAN OH M GDOD HE JUST RIPPED THOROUGH A FUCIKIGN DOOR I---///

red bby <308/28/2019  
LMAO IKR//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
HAHHHAHA//  
HES SO DUMB OH MY GOD//  
bruh i just thought of something//  
oh my//

red bby <308/28/2019  
COREY SEES THAT SHIT AS NORMAL HE JUST RIPPED A FUCKING DOOR OFF AND IS LIKE 'oh hey' LMAO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
I SHOULD COMIC THIS //

red bby <308/28/2019  
OH MY GOD//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
but like heres my idea,,, its like random but//  
Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
OH YEAH//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
this corey is like-- fucking whacko as shit. hes like really bipolar is all i can say or has split personalities that come out?? so he can help joey and claim that he's joey's only savior to get out of the asylum and then he snaps and goes on a rampage and tries to kill him so joey has to be on edge at all times isnt that scary//  
and its just off and on//  
oh god why am i creating a story rn//

red bby <308/28/2019  
Hell yea //  
This corey is so unpredictable//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
exactly//  
hes all goofy and shit and then he snaps//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
IT'S A STORY WITHIN A STORY//

red bby <308/28/2019  
I mean he literally just treated ripping off a door as no big deal-//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
its up to you tho cuz you are de cor//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
WELL SHIT, NO WONDER JOEY IS SO DAMN HORRIFIED//

red bby <308/28/2019  
I was gonna go with that anyway lmao//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
so right now,, he just thinks that hes a murderer boi-- and aaa awesome <3//  
and then corey gon b like "wut bro whats your prob bro what bruv"//  
and joey like "gurl i legitterally just peed"//

red bby <308/28/2019  
"babby joey need diaper"//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
LMAO//

red bby <308/28/2019  
LmAo//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
then jo be like "well yes but also no"//  
you are legit a good fucking corey on god//

red bby <308/28/2019  
HE NEEDS SUPER JUAN//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
JUAN???//

red bby <308/28/2019  
https://youtu.be/W7EXLMb0EvE //  
YouTube  
Plenty UK  
Super Juan

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
BRUH I'M DEAD :joy:/%

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
AHAHAHAHAHA//  
AHUADKJSCKJ/..  
WHEASODKJ///

red bby <308/28/2019  
HAHAHAHA//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA//  
IM OBBINV//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
FUCKING SUPER JUAN CAME TO SAVE THE DAY//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
plot twist super juan saves them//

red bby <308/28/2019  
omg yes//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

red bby <308/28/2019  
NEVER FEAR//  
SUPER JUAN IS HERE//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
juan//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
JOHO FLUTES IN APPROVAL//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
MOOD//  
ok so time to be jojojojoojooijoijlkjosdklfse//  
im sobbing like bruh that was funny//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
BRUH YOU SHOULD SEE THE VIDEO OF MARILYN PLAYING THE FLUTE IT'S HILARIOUS//  
OKAY BACK TO THE RP//

red bby <308/28/2019  
OK//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey paused and took a moment to calm his breathing. What the fuck. Did he mean. He watched as Corey lowered the axe, the inner madman in himself somehow lowering along with it, judging off of the snarky question he just asked.  
As confused as ever, he took his hands off of his mouth and out of his mask. His eyes widened with shock.  
What could he say? He had nothing on his tongue except for, "What?" Ah. He said it.  
His entire body still continued to shake tremendously with quaking horror, no matter how calm he tried to be, now that Corey had finally seemed to have common sense.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey seems to of just snapped from an absolute door-murdering madman to a civil yet angry human being, he's not quite sure why Joey is (still) here, let alone Marilyn who he has reason to believe is here, too. Corey held his axe down close to his side with one hand this time. "What do you mean, 'What'?" He sounded almost irritated.  
"You're running around this place like a fucking headless chicken."  
Corey smelled the air and cringed.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
ohmygodhessomeanilovehim//

red bby <308/28/2019  
same lmfao//  
"Don't tell me you fucking pissed your jumpsuit."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey was taken aback briefly. Dumbfounded, he analyzed this stuck up Corey who seemed to be a complete fucking douchebag. Trying not to show proof of his tears, only hiccups forced themselves out of his throat. He was scared before, but now he was just fucking mad!  
He expected to be murdered, but instead he was greeted with cocky insults and practically fighting words. Oh, if he had the strength and willpower...  
Now... He couldn't decide whether or not he liked this Corey less than the psychopathic one.  
Ugh.  
Joey crossed his legs furiously. "What the fuck happened- and who cares if I fucking did, you ass--" He paused, and sighed heavily.  
If he knew there were judgmental fucking demons in this asylum , he'd at least try his best NOT to piss himself. Dammit.  
Should he be afraid? He felt like kicking his ass now, that's for sure.  
Joey sat in his place, waiting for Corey to act. If he would get chased, so be it. But he now calmed the slightest and used the other half of his brain instead of his impulses.  
But he still had impulses to insult him right back.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey continued to stare at Joey, still unexplainably irritated by things unknown to even him. He's not sure what he wants- whether it be to get out the place alone, or help his poor friend Joey over here who just can't take the terror of it all in this shithole. He simply just quietly stared, and then his eyes drifted off to look to the other room leading to the staircase.  
Corey's eyes darted back to Joey. "Look. I don't like this place no more than you do. The last thing we need is for your stupid short ass getting sassy with me."  
"We're either getting out, or dying here. You figure it out."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
BRUH I LOVE YOUR COREY//  
I LOVE HIM//  
you have the corey badge //

red bby <308/28/2019  
THANK YOU I DO TOO//  
yess//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
https://thumbs.gfycat.com/CloseFatArrowworm-small.gif  
:sinistercorey: //heres your corey badge its sinister corey//  
okay so//

red bby <308/28/2019  
:sinistercorey: //

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Y'all wouldn't mind if Mar Mar barged in?//

red bby <308/28/2019  
I wouldn't mind//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
"Short..." He murmured to himself, trying very hard not to take it too hard as an insult that could crush his entire self confidence he'd held up until now.  
There was a hint of an offer that he would help him escape this limbo-like place that they were currently trapped in, and he sure as hell didn't want to spend his dying days rotting here.  
He... Had to be grateful.  
After a long hour here, wandering endlessly, running in fear with no help whatsoever, no protection or company- despite Marilyn's short appearance before being gone yet again.  
He couldn't possibly die alone in isolation.  
Maybe Corey wasn't so bad. Despite the fact that he was chased down earlier with this axe-holding maniac.  
It was most likely just a misunderstanding. Right...?  
"Alright..." He exhaled. "I just... "  
"I'm sorry about that. I don't know anymore..."  
and sure <3 go ahead sis//  
im done with my part//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Okay then//  
MARILYN FELL ON HIS FACE, MAKING A LOUD BOOM NOISE  
Marilyn lifted his head and screamed, "JOEYYYYY CAN YOU HEAR MEEEE?!"  
red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey twisted his head to where he heard the sudden boom, with an expression of anger and a sprinkle of curiosity and confusion.  
"Oh great. Him." Corey sounded irritated.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn's voice changed to that of a woman's

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey looked up quickly, tearing his eyes away from Corey to the sound of the voice.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
"I AM ALIVEEEEEE, INSIDE MARILYNNNNN"

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey remained quiet.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
"MARILYN'S GONEEEEE, I AM HIS HEAD"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey yelled back feeling braver than ever despite confronting a literal demon, "I don't even know who you are!" He tried not to let his voice break.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn's voice changed back to his own

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey quickly turned to look at Joey, an expression the same as before yet seemingly worse/angrier looking. "You Idiot. You just fucking gave away our location." Corey said in disgust.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
bruh on god joey is fucking dumb//  
im cackling rn//  
cant corey just beat joey into a pulp oh no//

red bby <308/28/2019  
omg//  
he'll probably threaten him with the axe when he snaps again lmfao//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
"ABIGAIL, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE--ABIGAIL--"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
im scared for joey's safety right now whath ave i done---//

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey rested his axe against the wall and sat himself down next to it, a way away from Joey who is likely still in his spot. He has his arms crossed in frustration of the place.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Oops. He fucked up yet again. Joey had decided that night that he would stay silent for the rest of his life. He now tucked in on himself yet again, bringing his knees up to his chest. He was more afraid of Corey at this point, the sinister expression under the mask making him stop breathing.  
He followed Corey with his eyes and watched him take his seat.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn limped his way towards Joey

red bby <308/28/2019  
"If we die here tonight I'm going ahead and blaming you, you dumb fuck." Corey snapped at Joey.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey raised his head from his arms, snapping immediately.  
"visible confusion"

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn opened his mouth and he sounded like Abigail again  
"FOLLOW MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
where is he right now tho//

red bby <308/28/2019  
"How about no.." Corey whispered to himself in anger.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
if corey does not curb stomp evil marilyn i will cry//

red bby <308/28/2019  
It almost sounded like a mutter.  
oh he's going to//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
"YOU WILL FOLLOW ME YOU STUPID PIGGGGG!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
wherE IS HE//  
is he in another room???//  
oh god//

red bby <308/28/2019  
"FUCK OFF!" Corey yelled, having enough of it.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
YES//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
okAY PHEW//  
im scared joey might die im just gonna save his life and,,//

red bby <308/28/2019  
He too, has just given away their location, yet doesn't seem to care when HE does it. It may just be an excuse to insult Joey.  
i don't want joey to die look at him//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
HE'S IN ANOTHER ROOM AND ABIGAIL WANTS TO HAVE THE BOYS FOLLOW HIM INTO THE CRYPT//  
REMEMBER ABIGAIL IS MAKING HIM DO THIS//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
He quickly stands too quickly, feeling dizzy. He can't take this anymore. Joey knew for a fact that Corey was fucking pissed at him, so fucking pissed. Why did that fucker even bother sticking around, Joey was too much of a hassle anyway.  
He hurries beside Corey and quickly takes a seat.  
In silence.

red bby <308/28/2019  
"You're only fucking sad because Mick T isn't here, so get over it." Corey cheekily brought up Mick in the conversation just to piss him off.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
RHEOCHWWHOIFEAJKL//  
Joey's ears perked up at Mick's name, but it was a false alarm, just an insult that he ran into. "That's..."

red bby <308/28/2019  
omg i love this corey//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
iminlovewithhimokpleaseweneedmoreofthiscorey//  
you are the designated corey now like bRUH//

red bby <308/28/2019  
yES//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
"It's nothing fucking like that." Joey made a mental note to refrain from swearing, before he started a fight he didn't want. He sighed yet again. "I just want to get out of here..." His voice was weak. Even strong words couldn't build it up.

red bby <308/28/2019  
"Oh yeah I'm sure it's not." Corey on the other hand has no issues with swearing, he could swear all day if he wanted. He's not the type of man you want to pick a fight with, especially since he has an axe at his side.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
"Think what you want," Joey murmured and put his head back in his arms which were resting on his knees.  
He felt disgusting, and especially defenseless in this situation at hand and he truly, genuinely hated the feeling.  
Never did he ever think that he'd be trapped in some fucked up satanic dimension with this rude idiot.  
And he didn't think that he'd ever manage to control his emotions, either.  
Bad impulses and negative thoughts genuinely ran his life and here, it was put out on full display.  
He never really realized it now until his life was truly at stake- Not just his, but Corey's too.  
If he messed anything up... Fuck. He frowned.  
Optimistic? Fuck that.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey leaned on his hand, staring at the wall infront of him in stressful silence. Why is he not moving to another room? Does he want to attack "Marilyn?" Only time will surely tell. But at the moment, he appears to just be waiting and somehow simultaneously putting up with Joey and pissing him off.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
this corey would legit match with cigars 24/7//  
but like//  
cheap ass cigars//

red bby <308/28/2019  
True//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Yeah that sounds about right//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
A cloak of terrible silence coated the room, his own thoughts managing to eat him up inside.  
He would talk to Corey, but he just seemed completely unapproachable at this point. It was only best if they would remain distant, it seemed.  
Wait.  
Joey had his phone.  
Maybe he could...  
He reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pulled out his flip phone that he had for ages. He opened it up, and the screen turned on. He smiled under his mask. Finally, there was SOMETHING to keep himself occupied to block out his thoughts.  
His battery was half charged, but static filled the small screen. Nothing worked whatsoever, no matter how many buttons he pressed or how he fumbled with it.  
Snake worked, though.

red bby <308/28/2019  
It takes minimal amounts of pissing off for Corey to snap into what can only be described as pure insanity. At the moment he seems quite tame, thankfully..

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Even though he could barely see the screen through static movement, he played Snake anyway.

red bby <308/28/2019  
"I'm surprised your phone's not fucking piss covered."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
im literally going to---//  
"I'm surprised your breath doesn't smell like piss since I'm this close to you."  
oHHHHdHEWIJSKCNJWKcwushnk//

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey stared, his bottom right eyelid twitched at Joey's words.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
jo snapped//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn sounded like himself again "OHHHH JOEYYYYYYY, THIS IS MARILYN--"

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey grabbed Joey by the collar with both hands and rammed him against the wall, edging his mask to an inch away from Joey's mask, eye to eye, nose to nose. "Look, fucknut. You don't want to piss me off right now. I could throw you out there for dead if I want, so watch your fucking words."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey's words caught themselves in his throat as his head spun from the sudden impact and movement, his breathing stopping all together in fear.

red bby <308/28/2019  
This unfortunately made Joey lose his high score at snake.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
And the phone slid across the floor because Joey had dropped it, too.  
It was like literal death was staring at him in the face. Could be because of the mask. Or the sheer terror he felt after causing this axe-wielding-anger-issued man to snap. Or because he could genuinely be thrown out and left to die alone if he made a bad move again.  
Maybe all of them?

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey threw Joey down at the floor beside him and sat back down, crossing his arms in childish anger.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
coot//

red bby <308/28/2019  
this angry scary axe-wielding man is cute rn :GWbruhLemonJoy: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey slowly got up with his limbs shaking, sitting back down to recover from that experience, his knees tucking forward yet again, trying to brush it off.  
and this piss weasel scared babey boy is literally dead inside rn//

red bby <308/28/2019  
ikr//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
It really wasn't worth it. Either... He dies from a demon outside of this safe haven because Corey had an axe and could easily kill anything willingly, or Corey himself kills him. What seemed like the better decision in this case? Die alone, or get killed by this extremely salty man?  
He strongly wished to choose the first option.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn hissed "REMEMBER THOSE STAIRS?"

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey rammed his hand into one of his jumpsuit pockets and grabbed out a pack of what seemed to be cheap cigars, priced at 0.99$, and a small blue lighter with some tobacco too.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
UH OH ABIGAIL DON'T MAKE MAR MAR DO IT-//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
thank you//  
cigar cor//

red bby <308/28/2019  
He took a cigar out of its packet and rolled tobacco into it quite messily yet quite neatly, and put one end of it into his mouth, cupping his hand over it and lighting it with the other.  
Corey held the packet out to Joey "Want one?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
im going to beat him up//

red bby <308/28/2019  
lmao//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey simply shook his head as , with empty eyes, he dimply stared off at his phone which was far away, the light emulating from it being the only thing that he could truly focus on.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey put the packet and it's requirements back into his pocket.  
"You're acting like a scared dog, you know that?"  
"Men don't fucking piss themselves in some old asylum because something scared them." Corey is starting to get irritated by Joey, as if he wasn't already.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey mumbled under his breath in almost a whisper, "I know." Did Corey really have to take it upon himself to point out the obvious?

red bby <308/28/2019  
"You need to grow up. We're never going to get out of here if you keep acting like the way you are." Corey squinted.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
"MY DEAR COREY, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO HAVE A LITTLE WALK WITH ME?" Marilyn now sounded more melodic rather than screechy

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey growled under his breath and didn't reply to that, he knew exactly what to say though.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
joey:  
https://tenor.com/view/out-disappear-bye-gif-4932063  
i had to//

red bby <308/28/2019  
omg//  
"What are you doing?"  
Despite how Corey acts, he does oddly care about Joey.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Marilyn twisted himself and crawled on the walls

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey sighed again.

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
He immediately noticed Joey and snatched him away

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
"I--"  
okay//  
uhhhh//  
joey gone i guess//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
BRUH IT'S FUCKING LATE HERE I'M ON MY WAY OUT//

red bby <308/28/2019  
aWW//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
sIS//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
I'M SURE Y'ALL WILL BE OKAY WITHOUT ME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
no :(//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
No?//

red bby <308/28/2019  
nooo we can continue this later when y'all get back//  
this is fun//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
if so then sis stayyy i wonna continueeee//  
my cat felix is harassin gmeeeee//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
IT'S ALMOST 4 AM AT MY PLACE //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
oKAY YOU HAVE TO GO TO BED//

red bby <308/28/2019  
holy shit//  
SLEEP//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
aw im so sad//  
but yES YOU FUCKING SLEEP RIGHT NOW SIS//  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR WHACK SLEEPING SCHEDULE //  
ITS BAD FOR YOU//

red bby <308/28/2019  
iTS LIKE//  
9:57 AM HERE//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
YEAH I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA END SOONER BUT-//  
HERE WE ARE//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
10 HERE//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
IM SAAAD RED CAN WE CONTINUE JUST A BIT MORE LIKE BRUHH IM SO INTO THE STORY RN//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
FUCK//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
im like so sad tho we nEVER rp like this //

red bby <308/28/2019  
SURE IF IT'S OK//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
it might not happen again :(//

red bby <308/28/2019  
i know//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
and yeaH joho is it ok if we continue//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
FUCKING GO AHEAD ABIGAIL IS JUST KINDA LAYING AROUND AND I MY EXPECTATIONS WITH HER WEREN'T REALLY MET BUT OH WELL//

WELL SHIT//

red bby <308/28/2019  
Y'ALL MIGHT HAVE MORE IDEAS LATER WHEN YOU WAKE UP//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
yEAH//  
this was legit so fun i didnt rp in ages//

red bby <308/28/2019  
dude ikr//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
marilyn be like--//  
waIT//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
OH FUCK//  
sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
I HAVE A PLAN//

red bby <308/28/2019  
scary marilyn-//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
ok so//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
BRUH PLEASE HURRY//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
to make sure like-- notHING IS MISSED--//  
make abigail and marilyn run away somewhere and retreat until you come back//  
that way,, since me and red are jo and cor, we can continue WHILE nOT messing with the story//  
ya feel me?//

red bby <308/28/2019  
yess//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
then it can be canonnically continuing//  
then we'll give you a recap of what happened with the two fuckheads the next day,,//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
and then they comE BACK and we're back together //  
also thats you//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
MARILYN HAS GONE LIMP//(edited)

red bby <308/28/2019  
lmfao//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
limp bis-- not saying it//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
BRUH I HOPE I DON'T WAKE UP MY GODDAMN HOUSE WITH MY LAUGHS//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
WAKE THEM//

red bby <308/28/2019  
omg //

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
SLIM NOO//  
MY MOM WOULD KILL ME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
then you go "limp marilyn" on her and collapse on the ground//  
make her think youre dying ok//  
she wont hit you if youre dying//  
"dying"//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
AND MY MOM IS HORRIFYING WHEN YOU WAKE HER UP AT 4 AM//

red bby <308/28/2019  
SAME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
then uhhh//  
go "limp marilyn"//  
thats the solution now//  
im gonna say it all the time//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
HELL FUCKING NOO//  
SHE'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT SHIT//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
"just go "limp marilyn""//  
+  
oops//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
you laugh you die//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
MARILYN IS LIMP BUT NOT FORGOTTEN//

red bby <308/28/2019  
//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
wait//  
limp marilyn canon?//  
thats the waiting time while youre gone?//  
he just went limp cuz of abby?//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
HE'S LIMP BECAUSE ABIGAIL MADE HIM DO IT//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
yES//  
cuz shes tired and shes like "boi ima rest that was hard"//  
and shes still in his body so//

red bby <308/28/2019  
y e s//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
ABIGAIL WANTED SOME MARILYN CHORIZO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
abby and marilyn be throwing fists in marilyn's mind//  
https://tenor.com/view/pelea-pelea-pogo-adolecentes-metaleros-emos-gif-11196221

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
AND MARILYN IS JUST

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
and all that shit is going on in his head//  
and hes just//  
limp//

red bby <308/28/2019  
he limp//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
I'M FUCKING DYING //  
CAN'T BELIEVE ABIGAIL WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE FOR MARILYN'S DICK //

red bby <308/28/2019  
LMAO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
what//  
where diD THAT COME FROM//  
BRUH//  
I WAS JUST THINKING//  
LIMP DICK MARILYN //

red bby <308/28/2019  
LIMP DICK MARILYN//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
LIMP DICK MARILYN//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
BRUH FUCKING STOP YOU'RE KILLING ME //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
i imagine abby as an old lady btw so umm//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

MARILYN RN//

red bby <308/28/2019  
//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
woah shes young//  
is that her//  
oops//  
hE GOT DA HAND ON DA HIP//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
ABIGAIL ISN'T REAL SILLY//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
HE BOUTTA GET COOCHIE--/ohhh//  
i thought she was a real lady!//

red bby <308/28/2019  
BRUH SHE BE ASKING COREY TO WALK WITH HER//  
HE'S LIKE //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
"walk w me babey lemme grab yer ass"//  
"whatnoew????"//

red bby <308/28/2019  
https://youtu.be/8QxIIz1yEsA //  
YouTube  
Bishop Bullwinkle  
Bishop Bullwinkle Hell To Da Naw,Naw,Naw With Da Bicycle

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
RUEOHDS//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
I'M WHEEZING 

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
AAAHAHAHAH///  
im CRYINGg///

red bby <308/28/2019  
HAHAHAHA//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
I JUST IMAGINED MARILYN SINGING THAT//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
FIRST I WANNA THANK GOd--//

red bby <308/28/2019  
I IMAGINE COREY //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
ME TOO//  
COREY IS --//  
AAHAUDJKAESHAKJN///  
HES --//

red bby <308/28/2019  
AND JOEY WATCHING HIM SING ALL CONFUSED LIKE//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
COREY IS DANCING TOO//

red bby <308/28/2019  
YES//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
OH RIGHT MARILYN IS JUST//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
yeaH//

red bby <308/28/2019  
LIMP//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
I CANT STOP LAUHGING--//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
FUCK ME TOO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
coREyyYY//

red bby <308/28/2019  
I'M JUST GIGGLING LIKE F//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
starts dancing with axe tho//  
joey: :'[[[ quaking with fear//

red bby <308/28/2019  
i need to draw this//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
P:LEAAASE//  
YOU HAVE TO//  
JOEY IS JUST CRYING OKAY HES SO SCARED//  
AND COREY IS DANCING//  
AND LIMP MARILYN IS LIMP//

red bby <308/28/2019  
YES//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
THIS IS THE BEST IDEA EVER//

red bby <308/28/2019  
IKR//  
Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
AND HE'S PLAYING THE FLUTE IN HIS MIND BECAUSE HE'S DONE WITH ABIGAIL'S BULLSHIT//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
attempt to animate corey dancing with axe to the hell to the naw song while joey is quaking with fear and sobbing and limp marilyn is limp//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn6etLlBlJa/?igshid=1i8keur6whwlb  
Instagram  
The Antichrist on Instagram: “Oh this masterpiece would top the ...

red bby <308/28/2019  
I can't animate :GWbruhLemonJoy: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
me neither :((//  
this was legit so funny //

red bby <308/28/2019  
Ikr lmfao//  
The flute-//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
i just watched it//  
why is he//  
why does he flute//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
ALSO WHAT THE FUCK IS ON MARILYN'S HEAD//

red bby <308/28/2019  
I DON'T KNOW //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
if i animate it, im gonna take the audio from that and just fucking interrupt the song ok//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
Oh he's playing Wormboy @sid wilson's cum-tortilla

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
and its gonna zoom on marilyn with that playing-- ohhh//  
and then back to the song//  
my everything hurts from laughing//  
like bruh

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B0Q3bHQlxSp/?igshid=6q6wklamtzcj  
Instagram  
Manson Nation on Instagram: “You are what you should fear.⚡️...

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
OOPS//  
ok so whats the plan here soldiers//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
BRUH I LEGIT HAD A DREAM WITH MARILYN LIKE THAT AND HE TOLD ME THE THING ON HIS HEAD WAS A MASSAGE THING-//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
:V//

red bby <308/28/2019  
LMAO //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
did you ask him for it//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
No, I just said "BITCH, NO THE FUCK IT'S NOT--"//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
oh no//  
its happening again//  
the loss of connection to rp oh god oh fuck oh shit oh lord oh no//  
i lose track so easy//  
i was legit about to suggest going to the dirty chat-- wAIT ITS LIKE 4 AM THERE//  
NO DIRTY CHAT FOR YOU//

red bby <308/28/2019  
oh god oh fuck//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
UHH LIMP MARILYN REMEMBER?  
ALSO JOEY AND COREY WERE MAD AT EACH OTHER//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
yES JOEY WAS GONNA WALK AWAY//  
WAIT LEMME SCROLL UP AND BRING IT DOWN//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

AIGHT, GOODBYE FAM//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey HoeyToday at 10:48 PM  
He really couldn't take this judgement any longer. Might as well walk into the arms of a demon than be harassed by one. It wasn't any sort of life changing sentence, he'd told himself it many times. Why should it matter if someone he could care less about repeats his own words right back at him?  
Maybe this would make him seem fucking brave, manly, whatever Corey would like to think. This was honestly fucking with his head. He was doing fine without him, anyway.  
Joey raised slowly from his sitting position and stood up exhaustedly.

red bby <3Today at 10:49 PM  
Corey would see him as stupid as he would be walking into death's embrace.  
He looked up at Joey.

"What are you doing?"  
Despite how Corey acts, he does oddly care about Joey.

lonely_JohannesToday at 10:53 PM  
Marilyn twisted himself and crawled on the walls

Joey HoeyToday at 10:53 PM  
Joey sighed again.

lonely_JohannesToday at 10:53 PM  
He immediately noticed Joey and snatched him away  
wait wait//  
can we take out the part where marilyn goes "wig snatched" and gets joey//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
UHH SURE//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
yayy he can snatch joey's weave when you come back //

Slim Was Here08/28/2019  
HAVE FUN YOU TWO//

red bby <308/28/2019  
I drew the wip for Corey and joey I'll do it later :GWbruhLemonJoy:  
//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
https://tenor.com/view/weave-snatched-wig-snatch-gif-13809850  
OOOO//  
also thank you joho sleep well <3//

Slim Was Here08/28/2019

NO PROBLEM MAN//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
oh shiii do we just continue then//

red bby <308/28/2019  
sure//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
okay im just gonna make a vivid attempt to stop thinking about all these funny ass jokes we made//  
okok so//  
"Just... I know you really don't like me, I know you can agree too. Wouldn't it just be better for you if we just separated already? Instead of you just... Putting up with my shit." He leaned against the wall, eyes lingering on his phone and nothing else, his vision increasingly blurring. "I'll just keep looking for the exit. If there is any..." His voice now began to crack as he pushed himself off of the wall.

red bby <308/28/2019  
:eyes: //sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
And now he forced himself to walk out towards the door.  
His legs felt heavy.  
He tried not to make his departure a big fucking pity party, it was the least he could do for the other.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey stared for a moment and stood up himself, staring at Joey go and thinking to himself. Had he been a little bit too cruel to poor joey? He thinks not, but can't help but feel slight pity for him.  
Corey decided to pick up his axe and follow on behind.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey couldn't hear him following. He walked out the door swiftly, only breaking a few steps after he'd exited away from what he thought was Corey's eyes that he felt were careless. His pace quickened. Now, he believed that he just lost the only sense of interaction he'd ever fucking have in this hellhole. Corey surely wouldn't come around to look and be friends, he'd probably just end up killing him the next time they met. Did it really matter? He quickened his walk to a small jog as he began to hyperventilate, which he despised. It truly was uncontrollable. He slowed his steps to hold his chest, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.  
At least he wouldn't be crucified for his weaknesses now that he left.  
His breathing was rugged and broken at this point, happening all at once. He just needed to find somewhere to fucking think...

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey knows Joey won't survive on his own somewhere like this, even though his chances of survival are slimmed yet enhanced with Corey's presence, he's contemplating on looking for Joey to unwantingly apologise for his actions so he'd just shut up crying and stick with him. At the same time Corey thinks he'd be better off alone, though.  
He decided to shout Joey's name to come back. "JOEY!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
In all honesty, Joey really could not survive mere hours of being locked in this asylum that seemed to be located in another dimension of some sorts, he'd either go insane or get lost or die or-- Corey's voice erupted through the hallway, and his instinct after whipping his head towards the shout was to run. Not out of fear this time.  
It really was just pity. A guilt induced call.  
What couldn't Corey understand? He act like he knew everything, Joey was angry at the fact that he came following after.  
So he turned his head quickly and found a place to hide, which was in a cafe-like room.

red bby <308/28/2019  
"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
But he stopped in his tracks suddenly.  
Literally, it really was about guilt. Right there, that was the proof.  
Guilt or not, he really wanted to run fucking back.  
But instead, he booked it towards the cafeteria where many long tables sat, some flipped and filthy.  
Really, Corey would just get sick of him again so he'd give up.  
So Joey insisted on hiding underneath one of the tables, sliding underneath quickly in order to hide from any potential demonic entities in the unknown dark area and also from Corey.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey waited for a moment, then figured Joey doesn't want to return to him for safety. He picked up his axe and spat at the floor in spite. "ALRIGHT FINE. YOU WIN." He yelled, aiming that towards Joey if anyone.  
"DON'T FUCKING COME CRYING TO ME IF SOMETHING CHASES YOU."  
Corey began the walk to another room.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey heard the shouting and tucked himself away in his arms again as he had been when he was beside Corey.  
At least that was over with...  
He couldn't turn back now, that'd make him even more pathetic.  
He reached in his pocket for his phone to keep himself occupied as he'd usually do to prevent negative thoughts and such, but he left it back.

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey unknowingly stood on a weak floorboard, it ultimately broke and caused Corey to quite literally fall through the floor. It caused a loud THUD throughout the asylum.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
phat ass//

red bby <308/28/2019  
Ikr//  
"MOTHERFUCKER!!-"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/28/2019  
Joey jumped in shock at the noise and hit his head on the top of the table, groaning in pain. "What the fuck..?"

red bby <308/28/2019  
Corey threw the wooden debris off of himself and breathed aggressively in anger, having enough of this place.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey truly did want to check it out, but his stubbornness to stay out of Corey's way really stood its place.

red bby <308/29/2019  
He stood and grabbed his axe, storming off to another area of the building in hope the same wouldn't happen again.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
So here Joey sits in isolation, having to pick himself up yet again. So he crawls out of the table. In order to 'grow up', Joey had decided that he'd take matters upon his own hands and find an exit. Now, it was about him. Nobody else was on his mind.  
Maybe just a hint of optimism would get him going.  
He wasn't completely useless. He could drum... And... He could... Write... And... He could be brave. Yeah. He could face off a fucking demon. Yes.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Just one more unfortunate thing to happen to Corey over here will cause him to snap and go on an angry rampage, a rampage so fueled with anger that not even (some) demons would fuck with him.  
Especially since, well, he has an axe.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey wandered the cafeteria with his hands out to feel around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quite well.  
The tables were dusty and seemingly wet, so he decided not to lay a hand on the surface.  
The large space of the room made him shiver. Again, the same breeze swam through the area, no windows or sources of air whatsoever.  
What did he have to defend himself with...  
He did have his fists... That wouldn't work.  
Alright. He had his fists.  
That was all.  
Spiked bracelets would do him no good.  
Creaking sounds accompanied the room. Scratching on the walls. Whispers.  
But he was adamant on finding a light switch... That would make it all go away.

red bby <308/29/2019  
If he had Corey, atleast he would feel a sense of protection, even if it was fake feeling. Corey has an axe, but don't underestimate his strength without weapons. He could potentially knock someone out with one punch if he wanted.  
Corey is now on the floor below poor Joey, as he did just fall through one of the floors. He appears to be in a library room, and down the hall is a series of rooms. Possibly wards..

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
iminlovewithyourcoreyokay//

red bby <308/29/2019  
The halls are wrecked and ruined, trash lying on the floor, hell, even a shopping cart for some reason. Who knows where that came from.. Corey couldn't care less about it, he'd much rather throw it out a window.  
thanks!! i love him too//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
<3 <3 //

red bby <308/29/2019  
He picked up a book. It appears to be Where's Waldo/Wally. Corey decided to look through the book and try to, well, find him to calm down.  
This attempt at calming down was quickly nulled, as Corey got frustrated at his poor attempts at finding Waldo, and threw the book down the hall. It bounced and fell flat on one of its sides upon being tossed.  
Corey clenched his fists in anger, at a BOOK.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
im CUINJERKSHCSNO//  
GRHOEINDSKLFHIOESDNLK//  
THE BIG FUCKING BABYYY//

red bby <308/29/2019  
He looked around for more things in the room.  
I KNOWW//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
HES BABEY CAN ICR Y/???'//

red bby <308/29/2019  
O K????//  
BABEY COREY//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
how is he so threatening and babey at the same exact time//

red bby <308/29/2019  
i dont know//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
its amazing//  
ok time to connect puzzle pieces //  
His hands finally dragged across a light switch on one of the walls beside the kitchen that was a complete and utter mess of pots and pans and rats as well, that much he could see in the dark. He grinned, and flipped the switch upwards. No light came. Joey felt stupid for trying another time as if it'd somehow snap out of its rest and wake up brightly to light up the room. Nothing came. His smile quickly faltered as soon as it had formed.  
The whispers grew louder, seemingly coming from all angles.  
It seemed to sound like gibberish , so many voices murmuring at once.  
Like it was ringing in his ears, right there behind his head.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey walked to a bookshelf and picked up a board game on it. Monopoly. He glared at it, he had no one else to play with, Corey just wants to kill the extreme boredom of it.  
Afterall, with nothing coming after him or with him, what is he supposed to do? Destroy the place with his axe and fists?

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
//hes going to break it i know it//

red bby <308/29/2019  
i know it too//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
hes gonna snap it over his head oh lord//

red bby <308/29/2019  
His hands began to shake.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
awww man//

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey screamed, it rang throughout the place as he threw the game at a window, smashing it.  
He's just throwing things.  
He ran and grabbed the shopping cart, going insane.  
https://youtu.be/HtMxyNqQCH4?t=257 lowkey he probably screamed like here- //  
YouTube  
Slipknot - Topic  
Purity

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
The loud crashing and booming downstairs miraculously caused all of the whispers to stop alltogether.  
which part//

red bby <308/29/2019  
the end of Purity  
4:15

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
ohh-- oh GOD//

red bby <308/29/2019  
//  
hes so threatening //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
iIM SCAREEDDD//

red bby <308/29/2019  
SAME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
The sudden scream that tore through the open space made Joey's heart leap out of his chest, his stomach turn inside out, and especially made his fear grow. It was Corey. "What the.. What the fuck?! Corey?!" He yelled, as if he could hear him.  
He could be in danger. Dying. Something. Fuck.  
Corey had an axe, he could surely defend himself! But what if he couldn't..?!

red bby <308/29/2019  
No, Corey's just being his angry self.  
He picked the shopping cart up by literally holding it above his head, and chucked it at a wall.  
He is in the middle of the room, it's dimly lit, the only light is coming from outdoors. Sunlight! It shines through the hole of the smashed, once-boarded, window.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
bro hes gonna ditch//  
im so saddd//

red bby <308/29/2019  
It is too high to jump out of.  
Doing so would result in, well, a splat.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
hAHA COREY GO SPLAT  
9iiFHEKRJB//

red bby <308/29/2019  
cOREY SPLAT //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
i meant to "//"//  
uh oh//  
i cant have them apart any longer joey is gonna think hes being murdered this is hurting me //

red bby <308/29/2019  
i know it sounds like hes being fucking murdered//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
eggzactly//  
joey "to the rescue" more like//

red bby <308/29/2019  
ikr//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
reunite them because im sad//

red bby <308/29/2019  
yES//  
THEY MUST REUNITE//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
jo: im omw//

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey clenched his fists hard and stared at the floor, his hands and knees shaking in rage. He has to calm down.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey immediately took off out of the room, not able to bare the guilt of simply listening as Corey got massacred by a demonic entity. It was an assumption, but it really sounded like bloody murder. He could've just been overthinking, but... He didn't hate him that much to simply not care at all.

red bby <308/29/2019  
He held his head with both hands, on both sides, his legs shaking more. Corey is progressively losing it.  
He fell to his knees and screamed again, this time louder and more, well, demented sounding more than pained or raged. His heart pounding in sheer adrenaline in his chest, his head pounding in a headache and his eyes unable to move from one spot on the floor.  
corey is not okay //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
me: crying as a force joey to run to his rescue to calm him down//

red bby <308/29/2019  
iKR//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey nearly fell over his own feet when he heard another one of Corey's screams from below. He had to get down there fucking quick. Please. Just run faster.  
He ran through room by room, trying to think of a flight of stairs or anything that could bring him downwards to where the other was.  
Retracing Corey's steps and where he could've potentially have gone, whilst bumping and tripping over things in the dark, he had finally thought of where to go.  
"The staircase that Marilyn had mentioned before-" Joey was interrupted suddenly.  
He'd fallen through a wide hole in the boards mid sentence, cutting him off completely.  
and there he is//

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey is right infront of him now.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
wha//  
oh no//  
i regret//

red bby <308/29/2019  
wait a different hole or-//  
the one corey fell through?//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
please go back joey-- no- the same one//  
corey one//

red bby <308/29/2019  
joey: fuck go back//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
that was threatening oh my lord //  
GO BACK//

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey can't see him, he's on the floor with his back turned to him.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
joey: unfalls//  
wait thats a jump i--//

red bby <308/29/2019  
where's super juan when you need him //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
y E S can super juan cleanse corey's mind pls //

red bby <308/29/2019  
help us super juan//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
please super juan youre our only hope//

red bby <308/29/2019  
lmAO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey, recovering from that fall and the impact that came with it, slowly stood upwards, his head spinning in place, eyes not focusing correctly. A groan escaped his throat before seeing Corey.  
Was he okay...?  
He didn't even notice the noise...

red bby <308/29/2019  
"...where the fuck were you?"  
Corey didn't move a muscle.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He hesitated before speaking in a soft tone, "I.. Upstairs... I was upstairs and I heard noise and..."  
"I thought you were hurt... I was... Looking..."  
"Looking for you..." His voice was now as little as a whisper.  
Forcing words from his lips.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey turned his head to the side and looked behind himself with his eyes, to look at Joey in the eye.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Something didn't seem right.  
At all.  
He forced himself to speak further, unable to look away from the solid pull of Corey's eyes alone. "I thought you... were... hurt. So I..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey slowly stood on his feet, his arms dropped by his side, no longer holding his head which was still in a pounding headache.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey tried not to feel threatened, so he stood his place instead of backing up but he did not step forward.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey couldn't attack him, but he still struggled with keeping himself tame with the extreme adrenaline running through his veins, his head, his body. He felt as if he was boiling in the mask and jumpsuit he was wearing, like never before, and it wasn't the sun doing it.  
He kept quiet, just looking at him and unknowing of what to respond with.  
Corey slowly shut his mouth, with not a grin, but not a frown either.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey now took a step or two forward. It wasn't right to feel afraid... He said that he was sorry too...  
He felt terrible for running off like that.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey just nodded.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Maybe... This was really his fault and he should finally step up to his and take ownership of his wrongs.  
He was in the wrong.  
So he was going to fix it...  
He took another step forward, legs slightly shaking.  
"Look, I..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey moved his head to stare dead ahead of himself, and he shut his eyes to try and calm his breathing pattern, with that he'd try to calm himself down too.  
He listened.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"I don't hate you... I really don't," he whispered. Even in a whisper, his voice still somehow managed to echo in the large trash-filled space.  
"And... I'm..."  
Another pace was taken towards Corey.  
"I'm sorry if I made your time completely shit because I'm really just a problem, in every aspect of the word..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey turned around to face Joey, still listening to his kind words.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Clueless, scared, I have these fucked up panic attacks and I pissed myself too. And I'm a man who is really supposed to be strong and shit and really, I've just been a fucking pussy. I wish I wasn't this way. I really do."  
"I know I'm a problem, so I thought that I could... Make your time better. When you're not dealing with me."  
"I wish... I wasn't this way, alright... And I'm sorry for not being able to change myself and..."  
"I don't want you to... be... mad at me..."  
"Be... Cause... I have... N-nobody else now...."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey appears touched.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"And... By... Getting you mad, I... Lose you, and..." His voice continues to fade and break further.

red bby <308/29/2019  
He's the type of guy who will be nice to you if you're nice to him.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"And...." His train of thought completely vanishes, mind now empty as tears stream down his face under his mask.  
"I don't want you... To think... I'm weak..."  
"I try.... But I want to... Be better! I really do--"  
Joey catches himself and stops speaking.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, and gave it a gentle pat.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He looked down at his feet, hands at his sides as he cried harder, truly making an attempt not to cry out loud, but failing miserably. The mask could hide the tears but not the sniffles and hiccups he made. He just felt so alone. It's only been a few hours. So.. So alone...

red bby <308/29/2019  
"Look, Joey."  
"We're in this place together whether we like it or not. We can't do shit about it even if we wanted to."  
"Being at eachother's throats isn't going to fucking solve anything."  
"We either stick together, or lose eachother and have one of us- or even both of us get killed in the process."  
sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey simply nodded and reached inside of his mask to wipe his eyes.  
He looked down at his hands and wiped them on the sides of his jumpsuit.  
He forced himself to make eye contact because this really did feel genuine- despite his overall shame that ate him up inside.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey is being nice to him for once.  
and is actually being reasonable.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
sobs//

red bby <308/29/2019  
sobs //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
hes maturing look at our boy//

red bby <308/29/2019  
they grow up so fast//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
sheds more tears//

red bby <308/29/2019  
sheds more tears //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey looked away and back at the floor which was really the only thing that he could manage to gaze at as he spoke. "I've really done nothing but be a dick to you this entire time..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
"Yeah.." Corey also looked down at the floor. "I'm guilty of that."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"We both are, really..." It was silent for a few moments, Joey feeling quite happy inside that he finally let all of that off of his shoulders, despite his constant sniffling and quiet tears.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey nodded in agreement, he definitely feels a little calmer by now.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"So..." Joey said, his voice slightly more confident and in less of a whisper but still hushed, "What happened, though...? I thought something bad happened so I came down and fell through a hole in the flooring..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey looked up at the floor in the ceiling, it's still dusty and dropping sawdust every so often.  
"I fell through the floor, I must of stepped on a weak board."  
"..And ended up here."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"There should be some stairs to lead us right back up.. Unless you boost me on your shoulders and I find a rope?" Joey grinned and jokily suggested, trying to ease the mood the slightest. Humorous because there was no way in hell he could haul Corey up by a rope, he knew it.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey is far too heavy for something like that, anyway. He did break a floorboard or two.  
He laughed a little bit at the joke.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
us rn : ;w; <3//

red bby <308/29/2019  
ikr i love them //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
like please just kiss already//

red bby <308/29/2019  
yES //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
bruh i gotta ---//  
Joey went to turn on his heels to begin looking for the stairway that would lead them back up, until he heard a subtle laugh at Joey's joke. It made his heart warm. It's like they never were toxic to each other, the forgiving feeling he had was a pleasant thing to have.

red bby <308/29/2019  
//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He looks back at Corey and surprises him with a hug.  
:)//

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey was surprised by the hug and didn't know what to do for a second, then gave Joey a nice hug back  
//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
yAAKHAEOUSNKLAHUEWO//

red bby <308/29/2019  
IKR FRHGFWEKFEHFWQKFEWQ //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
AAAAAAA//  
THIS IS THE PEAK OF MY NIGHT//  
IM SO HAPPY//

red bby <308/29/2019  
DUDE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
i KNoww Me TOooO//  
oh mygodt heyre bab ie s //  
lemme just ummm//  
Joey couldn't help but hug him closer. The past few hours have been very dark for the two of them and just... They really did need to stick together. It was the only way. It was terrible before, and he just wanted to fix it... As if hugging him tighter would mean their small bond tightening as well. It was just so nice. So... "Warm..." He said quietly under his breath without even knowing. He tensed, realizing that he'd said it out loud at the last moment- God dammit. Why.  
rolls on side and cries tears of happiness//

red bby <308/29/2019  
OMG //  
CRIES ON THE FLOOR //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
knowing something bad will happen but enjoys this while it lasts im sobbing//  
this is how i feel when reading a fic//  
but now we're the writers and we say what goes//  
so thats awesome//

red bby <308/29/2019  
It is quite cold in the building as there is, well, no heating. The only thing they can really do to keep warm is light a fire or- well, huddle together! So Corey didn't seem to care.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
yAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA//  
ims creeching//

red bby <308/29/2019  
I KNOWWWW//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
please//  
whos gonna let go//  
im too scared to make joey let go im too busy cherishing this with him rn//

red bby <308/29/2019  
corey has to let gooooo//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
do it//  
i dont have the guts to//

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey did soon let go from the hug.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
they can cuddle later or im dropping books on their heads//

red bby <308/29/2019  
they have to cuddle later//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
or they will die with us//  
Joey thankfully was able to hide a smile and the blush on his cheeks behind his white mask. This thing really did wonders.  
Hopefully Corey couldn't see the light in his eyes.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey, on the other hand, cannot hide a smile no thanks to his mask.  
He quickly forced the smile back to maintain his 'tough' look  
"We should probably look for the stairway."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
ok im back//

red bby <308/29/2019  
wb!//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
thanks <3 <3//

red bby <308/29/2019  
np!!!//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey grinned at the quick transition between the smile and his normal expression, it was amusing, almost.  
He couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, we should."  
He peered around the train wrecked place now, the mess was astonishing.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey doesn't appear to comment on the obviously broken window in the room.  
Even though he.. Quite literally broke it.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
oh i forgot about that oops//

red bby <308/29/2019  
me too//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
And that information was most likely held in common with Joey. What he was most concerned about now was the window that he now clearly took note of, being distracted by Corey previously to care.  
He took careful steps towards it, light enough just in case another board would fall through.  
Glass shards had been scattered and still dripping from the window's wound.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey on the other hand wasn't being so careful.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
see hes a big dummy head//

red bby <308/29/2019  
exactly//  
A floorboard snapped under Corey, which caused one of his legs to fall through. It's his own fault, really, for not being as careful as he should of been  
Well, as you could probably guess, he got angry again and punched the floor.  
He held himself up on the boards and attempted to pull himself up and backwards.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey flinched and whipped his head back, cutting his hand on the edge of the window in the process of the sudden movement. He didn't care though, he rushed straight to Corey.  
"Jesus!" He quickly but swiftly made his way towards him and held out his hand, it was the best he could do. "If you punch the floor, it'll break more..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey managed to calm himself down and grunted in frustration, grabbing his hand and using that as aid to pull himself out.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey stumbled forward a bit, but held his ground.

red bby <308/29/2019  
He stood up and brushed himself off, plucking out the splinters from his jumpsuit. "..Thanks Joey."  
"This fucking place is falling apart.." He kicked one of the boards down the hall.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Oh, I..." He glanced down at his feet, Corey's words then catching him off guard.  
He decides to look around as well to truly see what Corey had been saying.  
"It really is. I wonder how long it's been standing. I feel like it really will just collapse soon."

red bby <308/29/2019  
"Maybe it'll collapse real soon, like a few hours soon, days.. Weeks.. You don't know."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
If Corey isn't careful, he's going to be collapsing right with it, and Joey took note of that to keep his eyes open for anything suspicious to warn him of. "It's unpredictable, and very unsteady."  
He turned back at the window now that Corey was free, immediately drawn back to it.  
He moved his hand upwards to rest his hand on the wall, noticing the dripping gash on his hand.  
He winced and rubbed the blood off of his hand and onto the jumpsuit.  
It was already filthy anyway.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey looked over to Joey in curiosity, but confusion aswell. Unsure of why he's so drawn to the window, it leads to a fall three to four stories down, afterwall.  
He feels concerned for Joey, but knows the wound is probably nothing to worry about, so he stayed quiet about it.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
this reminds me//  
of a book i was writing//  
im gonna use a scene from it here//  
:>>>//

red bby <308/29/2019  
hell yeah//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
it is gonna be big surprise  
//  
Joey's attraction to the window seemed overwhelming. The glass was dangerous, but for some odd reason, his mind did not want to click whatsoever to that pain. A wash of dizziness came over him, it was surreal. He was suddenly weak mentally, but physically able to stand straight.  
Each step lead him closer. And closer.  
Was it the light that brought him near?  
But... His hand pressed forward onto the glass edge of the window. It pierced.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey slowly approached Joey, wondering what's gotten into him.  
"The fuck are you doing?!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He let out a cry, but... His hand wouldn't pull back?  
He wanted to yell out for Corey.  
But his mouth wouldn't move.  
His foot raised up and pressed on the glass.  
His body leaned forward and stared out at the fall.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey yanked him back and held his wrists tight.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He wouldn't budge, the grip didn't seem human.  
The pain was immense.

red bby <308/29/2019  
"JOEY SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
So Joey pressured forward and leaned half of his entire body out of the large window.  
Fading in and out of consciousness, his mind wandered.  
But his body urged to... Be let out...

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey got pissed off and tried to pull Joey back with all of his might, even pressing his foot against the wall to try and pull him backwards more, despite the fact he kept failing at every attempt due to the "Inhuman grip".

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
bro//  
oh mygod//

red bby <308/29/2019  
he tryin he failin//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
A large shard of glass that dug into one of Joey's hands finally snapped, the grip being lost as well as the urge to see what was at the bottom of the drop.  
He fell backwards and onto Corey, his body now seemingly limp.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey stumbled backwards and fell onto his back.  
"What the fuck man?!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey quickly turned on his knees and began to gag, diving into a coughing fit that made his throat burn.

red bby <308/29/2019  
He sighed stressfully and knelt up too, giving him a hard pat on the back.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Jesus fucking shit-- Christ--" He interrupted the coughing with speech before having it drowned out yet again with another round.  
"Fuck, Fuck..." He panted heavily to catch his breath, wheezing in the process of this. Everything burned.  
so basically joey gets possessed and tries to commit die so fun//

red bby <308/29/2019  
the thought of corey getting possessed is scaring me//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
nooo//  
pleaseee//

red bby <308/29/2019  
i wont//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
he wont be stopped//  
he'll be a machine//

red bby <308/29/2019  
exactly its terrifying//  
sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
like//  
god//  
joey pees himself again in defense //  
it is not effective //

red bby <308/29/2019  
omg//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
im afraid//

red bby <308/29/2019  
me too//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"I'm sorry... What even..." His hands painfully pressed against the wooden floor to support himself upwards, tears in his eyes. "God..." His head continued to spin madly, so his first solution to stop the feeling was to lay on his back. Which he did.  
He was too numb to get up, so he continued to wipe the blood on his jumpsuit. It was the best that he could do.  
And he closed his eyes.

red bby <308/29/2019  
"What the fuck was that about?!" Corey sounds like a mixture of worried and angry, you can't exactly pinpoint which but both are certainly present. He's currently knelt beside Joey just staring at him and his wound, attempting to take in what just went on and calculate it all.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey shrugged, seeing colors as he closed his eyes shut gently. He was too mentally and physically worn out to think of a good reply other than something about how he doesn't know.  
He slowly brought his hands to rest in the pockets of his jumpsuit, despite the constant flowing of blood his wounds leaked that seemed to stain whatever it touched in a crimson red.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey looked around for a moment and stood up, staring at the hall just to the left of him.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Are you gonna go...?"

red bby <308/29/2019  
"No."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
One of his eyes were opened and currently peered at Corey with half lidded, tired eyes. "Are you sure...?"

red bby <308/29/2019  
"I'm sure, just wait here."  
He walked and picked up his axe that he still carries with him, starting to walk to the hall and looking each side of himself, at each ward room. He's looking for a medical kit of any sort, as long as it had bandages.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
yes//

red bby <308/29/2019  
y e s //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Alright..."  
All Joey needed was a breather and some time to rest... The blood loss definitely wasn't aiding his need to stay awake. They'd been here for an entire night and it was now morning, still with no means of getting out. Except for the window, which Joey would never willingly try to attempt.  
He had come across an exit or two previously, but for some strange reason... They were all just completely sealed off with bricks.

red bby <308/29/2019  
After roughly five minutes, Corey started to walk back, a medical kit in one of his hands, his axe in the other and resting on his shoulder. It seems very dusty and stained, as the building is quite aged.  
Corey would never willingly attempt to jump out of the window, but if he had no other choice he would do it.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
the absolute madlad he actually did it//  
Joey was laid in a place between sleep and awareness, and he couldn't manage to fully succeed in either.

red bby <308/29/2019  
He sat himself back down next to Joey and opened the medical kit, flicking through stuff and moving bottles out of the way, soon picking up a roll of bandages. A full, intact roll ready to be used.  
"This'll have to do."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Mm..." He hummed and suddenly felt extremely suffocated in his mask, so he lifted it up above his mouth and nose to comfortably settle himself down. The sounds of the liquids in the bottles being moved around was satisfying for some reason. Or maybe he was just dead tired enough to notice that.  
"Cor... Thanks..."  
Joey sat up slowly, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead as if it would ease his headache.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey nodded and took his wrist, wrapping bandages around his wounded hand but being as careful as he could at the same time. He's gone quite soft with Joey since he went and looked for Corey and gave him a much-needed hug.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Ah... I can do it... You did enough already, you should maybe rest because you've been the one helping me this whole time," he weakly stated and lightly touched Corey's hand with his free one's fingertips that was not drenched in blood from the wound.

red bby <308/29/2019  
"I mean, if you physically can without passing the fuck out then- sure." Corey passed him the roll of bandages and moved his hands away, he sat with his legs crossed instead as opposed to kneeling on the floor which was starting to hurt his knees quite a bit.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey smiled gratefully before realizing that his mask wasn't fully on, so he pulled it down quickly and hunched forward to where he had the most support holding up his body which felt like falling over.  
He really didn't want to be a nuisance again.  
So he did the best that he could with those bandages that Corey thankfully provided, slowly wrapping his hand up, quite sloppily, actually. But it was good enough.  
He thought that a better idea to combat the fact that he felt as if he would topple over at any given second, was to do the wraps while laying down. Perfect. So he rested on his back and continued.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey simply just sat there and let him do just that.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
But the wraps sort of ended up just getting overly unwinded and quite literally made a mess everywhere.  
He could just wrap it up again...  
joey struggles with wraps: the series//

red bby <308/29/2019  
corey watches joey struggling with wraps: the series//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
His arms become weak and they easily begin to shake, so he rolls on his stomach and continues from there.  
On the same hand.  
And eventually, he finished the process and was not proud whatsoever.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey watched, feeling pity for Joey  
He could of done it himself, but let Joey as he insisted on it.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He eventually had no more wraps for his other hand because it was all over the floor.  
So he took it all off in a slight mood of frustration.  
"Maybe if I just apply pressure..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey looked in the medical kit for another roll, to which there was one, but there was barely any on the roll.  
"I mean, there's another roll of bandaids but there's hardly an inch on it."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He let out a breathy laugh, probably induced by the blood loss. "Haaha, yeah... That's okay, I can just..."  
Joey closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's fine, I won't die, so I must be alright..."

red bby <308/29/2019  
"As long as there's pressure, and the bleeding eventually stops, you'll be fine."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Exactly..." He continued to lay there in silence.  
But...  
Corey did walk all that way to get it...  
But he just cant put it to use...  
"Actually... Corey...."

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey looked at Joey

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"Can you... Help me again...? I thought I could do it... I just... Can't even raise my arms..." Joey asked in a tiny voice, trying not to let his pride and shame get in the way of this. He really did need the support, despite denying it now in fears of being bothersome and such.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey slowly nodded, carefully taking off the less neater bandages and unwinding it all, putting it more tightly on his hands and all the wounded areas. He had ran out of the roll a couple time so he had no choice but to just add to it using the smaller roll of bandages.  
He did soon apply the bandages properly, although it still hurt poor Joey's hands. Though that's to be expected.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
<3 <3 <3//

red bby <308/29/2019  
<3 <3 <3 hes gone too soft//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
shhhh //  
theyll fight soon//

red bby <308/29/2019  
omg//  
lmaoo//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
(i hope not oh my god i didnt plan this)//

red bby <308/29/2019  
imagine if they do oh god//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
i hope theyre okay but i know theyll fight :((//

red bby <308/29/2019  
:(//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
And with these careful actions that Corey pursued and gladly helped in doing, Joey didn't feel as much embarrassment as he'd expected prior to asking for help. Corey was gentle and... It made him feel at ease.  
He almost drifted off into sleep, despite the stinging pain that sometimes made him tense and flinch in response.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey, having stayed awake for an entire day and night, decided to get some sleep too, so he stood up and wandered for somewhere atleast a little bit comfortable to sleep.  
He soon came across a thin blanket, who knows how dusty it is.. Atleast it's less comfortable and splinter-y than the floor.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
By now, Joey had actually managed to pass out.

red bby <308/29/2019  
So he straightened it out and laid on that just across the room, settling down to sleep himself

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
i gotta do it//  
i know what must be done//  
His consciousness returns due to the pain in his hands that were pulsing terribly.  
And he knelt up from the floor, first thinking that Corey had left him alone in there to survive on his own, but thankfully, it wasn't what it seemed.  
Corey was just very far away. He tried to sleep yet again, but...  
He just couldn't.  
im boutta do it to ya//

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey, by now, is fast asleep. He'll be clueless of whatever goes on, unless something makes horrific noise and wakes him up- which will make him very angry.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
He sat up yet again, dusting the small glass shards off of his jumpsuit because in his sleep deprived and dizzy state of mind, he passed out right next to the window and all of the mess it had brought along with it.  
He now stood and tiptoed his way towards Corey, who slept peacefully on a blanket that looked warm no matter how aged.  
He nearly tripped on his own feet several times, but he eventually had made his way there.  
Quietly, he laid beside Corey whilst still being on the blanket no matter now little of it he had, hugging his knees in his arms for warmth. It was very, very chilly.

red bby <308/29/2019  
:sob: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
;w;;;; i love themmm//

red bby <308/29/2019  
sameeeeeee//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Corey looked to be at complete peace as of now. Asleep, his nerves were relaxed, as well as his facial features. It was different. He looked less fed up and threatening and more... Natural and comfortable.  
He didn't know how to explain it.  
Joey took off his mask to sleep, for comfort purposes, placing it behind his back on the floor instead of the dusty blanket.  
So he stared at Corey's face observantly, taking notes of small details.  
He had nothing else to do.  
Until closing his eyes slowly.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey still appears to be wearing his mask, it keeps his face warm and he can still breathe, see and talk if he wanted to.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
thatscute//

red bby <308/29/2019  
iknow//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
"it keeps my face warm ok >:"[ "//  
Joey poked Corey's arm as a test to see if he was still slightly awake, careful not to make it too sudden or hard because he could get mad.

red bby <308/29/2019  
Corey did not respond, he's fast asleep. Poke too hard and his arm will twitch, which has a chance of waking him up.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
Joey uses this as an advantage and slowly snuggles closer, his cold face in his warm chest to contrast.  
He couldn't fall asleep like this, Corey would wake up and freak the fuck out...  
But...  
He felt his eyes getting heavy...  
So he cuddled closer before finally drifting off into sleep.  
i think i gotta sleep too as much as i dont want to :(((//  
its 3:14//  
ya boi got a math test tomorrow woohoo//

red bby <308/29/2019  
you should probably sleep//  
it's 2:14 pm here so//  
ill be here later//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
yayy <3//

red bby <308/29/2019  
atleast for another 9-10 hours//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
bruhhh this was legit the funnest rp ever-- im so hyped to continue it//

red bby <308/29/2019  
dude same!! i love this//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
LIKE//  
I WAS NEVER THIS INVESTED IN A RP BEFORE//

red bby <308/29/2019  
IM HELLA INVESTED IN THIS//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
THIS WAS LEGIT SO ENGAGING AND I NEVER DID AN ACTUAL SLIPKNOT RP EVER IN MY LIFE//  
YESSS//

red bby <308/29/2019  
SAME??//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
IM SO HYPED OH MY LORD//

red bby <308/29/2019  
WHEN WE'RE ALL BACK HERE IT'S GONNA BE SO FUN//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
YOURE THE BEST COREY BTW-- YE SS //  
OH MYGOD MARILYN IS GONNA UN LIMP//

red bby <308/29/2019  
THANK YOUU YOURE A REALLY GOOD JOEY TOO- //  
I KNO W//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/29/2019  
WHEN I SAID THAT JOEYS BODY WENT LIMP I WAS GONNA SAY "UHH HE JUST DID A 'LIMP MARILYN' ON YA, DO THE LIMP MARILYN, DO THE LIMP MARILYN" LIKE A RETARD//  
ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCHHH AAAAAA//

red bby <308/29/2019  
SHE GON HATE COREY NOW WE PAIRIN HIM WITH JOEY//

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
ABIGAIL WOULD KILL JOEY//

red bby <308/29/2019  
:sob: //

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
IF SHE WAS STILL INTERESTED LMAO//

red bby <308/29/2019  
LMAO //

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
BRIH MY HUMOUR IS FUCKED//

red bby <308/29/2019  
SAME //

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
I KEEP SEEING THIS AS MARILYN'S FUNERAL PICTURE AND I'M WHEEZING/%

red bby <308/29/2019  
HE DEAD//

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
OH GOD I JUST ZOOMED IN ON THE PICTURE AND I'M DYING NOW//  
ONLY 3 PEOPLE CAME TO THE FUNERAL AND THAT WAS  
JOEY  
COREY  
ABIGAIL//

red bby <308/29/2019  
LMAOO RIP//

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
AIN'T NO WAY POGO WAS GOING//  
HE'D PROBABLY BE CELEBRATING//

red bby <308/29/2019  
HE'D BE DANCING//

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
TRUE//  
BUT ABIGAIL MADE A STATUE OF THE PICTURE ON HIS TOMBSTONE SO ALL YOU SEE IS--//

red bby <308/29/2019  
LMAO //

Slim Was Here08/29/2019  
ONLY IT'S MADE OUT OF BRASS//  
AND ITS HIS HEIGHT TOO SO //  
BIGASS STATUE//

red bby <308/29/2019  
TALL AF//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/30/2019  
hewwo//  
im free to rp whenever//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/30/2019  
also//  
just now i was gonna attempt to animate cor dancing but//  
my computer is being fucky with me so im gonna wait till i get a new one till i so it//  
do*//

Slim Was Here08/30/2019  
Okay//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
jaja//  
im here first//  
here lemme drop it down//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT//  
THAT BLUE EYE IS STARING INTO MY DAMN SOUL//

red bby <308/31/2019  
:GWbruhLemonJoy: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
red bby <3Last Thursday at 3:02 AM  
Corey, by now, is fast asleep. He'll be clueless of whatever goes on, unless something makes horrific noise and wakes him up- which will make him very angry.

Joey HoeyLast Thursday at 3:03 AM  
He sat up yet again, dusting the small glass shards off of his jumpsuit because in his sleep deprived and dizzy state of mind, he passed out right next to the window and all of the mess it had brought along with it.  
He now stood and tiptoed his way towards Corey, who slept peacefully on a blanket that looked warm no matter how aged.  
He nearly tripped on his own feet several times, but he eventually had made his way there.  
Quietly, he laid beside Corey whilst still being on the blanket no matter now little of it he had, hugging his knees in his arms for warmth. It was very, very chilly.

Joey HoeyLast Thursday at 3:07 AM  
Corey looked to be at complete peace as of now. Asleep, his nerves were relaxed, as well as his facial features. It was different. He looked less fed up and threatening and more... Natural and comfortable.  
He didn't know how to explain it.  
Joey took off his mask to sleep, for comfort purposes, placing it behind his back on the floor instead of the dusty blanket.  
So he stared at Corey's face observantly, taking notes of small details.  
He had nothing else to do.  
Until closing his eyes slowly.

red bby <3Last Thursday at 3:09 AM  
Corey still appears to be wearing his mask, it keeps his face warm and he can still breathe, see and talk if he wanted to.

Joey HoeyLast Thursday at 3:09 AM  
Joey poked Corey's arm as a test to see if he was still slightly awake, careful not to make it too sudden or hard because he could get mad.

red bby <3Last Thursday at 3:11 AM  
Corey did not respond, he's fast asleep. Poke too hard and his arm will twitch, which has a chance of waking him up.  
Joey HoeyLast Thursday at 3:13 AM  
Joey uses this as an advantage and slowly snuggles closer, his cold face in his warm chest to contrast.  
He couldn't fall asleep like this, Corey would wake up and freak the fuck out...  
But...  
He felt his eyes getting heavy...  
So he cuddled closer before finally drifting off into sleep.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Okay so who's going first?//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
hmmm  
//  
think of a number from 1 to 15//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
10//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
ight it me//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Go ahead fam//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Pleasant dreams filtered through Joey's mind as he slept quite heavily. It was a long time since he had gotten any sense of genuine rest for several reasons, but this tiring scenario he had just endured surely made his anxiety and insomnia disappear, at least allowing him to close his eyes without being given the time to think before knocking out.  
In his sleep, he nuzzled himself closer to Corey, completely unconscious but still cold.  
Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn limped over to the room, not taking notice of Joey or Corey

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Joey, as to his mind, it was an unknown source of warmth. Here's to praying Joey wakes up first..

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
YES???????//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"That fucking bitch!" Marilyn said a little too loudly

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey twitched.  
It had alarmed him, but he stayed asleep nonetheless.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey was too absorbed in a dream that he didn't respond either.  
bruh theyre gonna be out for days//  
coma time//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Lmao//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Aight I'm going to make Marilyn an elephant//  
Marilyn fell, landing with a loud THUMP

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey was alarmed by the noise and jolted, waking up almost immediately.  
"Oh what the fuck.-"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
He only scrunched up further after Marilyn's noise, so close to waking up, but not quite. Corey's sudden movement did not do the job either.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn was surprised by Corey's voice

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
He was now only sleepily holding onto Corey.  
oh no//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Who's there?" Marilyn demanded  
What's wrong fam?//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
marilyn heard corey//  
im scared//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Oh shit/%

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey looked around, eventually making eye contact with Marilyn.  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
Corey doesn't seem too annoyed by Joey's presence, oddly.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"DON'T FUCKING ATTACK ME, ABIGAIL POSSESSED ME AND MADE ME DO WEIRD SHIT-"

red bby <308/31/2019  
His immediate reaction was simply 'oh what the fuck'.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"I'm Marilyn by the way."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"I ASKED WHO YOU WERE, ASSHOLE!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
h//

red bby <308/31/2019  
"I'm Corey."

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Have you seen Joey?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey stirred in his sleep at the sudden increase of volume in the room.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn noticed Joey. "Oh he's really asleep. "

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey stared in sheer disbelief that Marilyn actually asked that question.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn approached Joey and kneeled a foot or two in front of him.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey held him close, mildly distrustful of Marilyn.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Is he okay? I heard him screaming but I couldn't do anything because of Abigail."  
Marilyn was quiet for a moment.  
This Corey must be close to Joey Marilyn thought

red bby <308/31/2019  
"..He's fine."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Well, physically speaking, yes, actually. Joey was too busy indulging in the warmth that he had finally comfortably found in Corey's torso to really worry about waking up any time soon. But he was on the edge of being awake.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey took off his jacket and slowly slid his way out of Joey's grip, brushing himself down and sitting up.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"He kinda reminds me of my cat, she's very sleepy..."

red bby <308/31/2019  
He draped his jacket over Joey, as it was still warm and cosy and, well, smelled like Corey.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
chokes on air//

red bby <308/31/2019  
"I guess cats are."  
same//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn looked at the floor. "Or at least she was sleepy."

red bby <308/31/2019  
I'm smiling like a dumbass in the middle of a store lmfao//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
im screeching like super softly//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey is now sat nicely with his legs crossed next to Joey.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
He slept as if he was in a coma, but he could clearly feel a closer sense of the other now, he just couldn't pinpoint why. He pulled on a bit of Corey's jacket and hugged it close. It seemed almost comforting? And even more toasty than before, that was for sure.

red bby <308/31/2019  
bless//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Yeah no, it doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon." Marilyn said.  
THOSE TWO ARE SO DAMN CUTE //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
i KNOW RIGHT IM SOBBING//

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Well I'm not leaving him here on his own."  
Corey picked up his axe beside him and lay it rest on his legs, resting his arms over the handle. He's sort of like a protector towards Joey, right now..

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Understandable. I almost lost to Abigail. " Marilyn looked around, as if expecting Abigail to pop out of the darkness at any moment  
"I now have a bite mark because of that son of a bitch."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"How the hell did you get a BITE mark?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
bro//  
shes kinky//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Long story short, turns out Abigail can be solid for brief moments of time. She took advantage of this while we were fighting and it hurts, it's just a sting now but it hurt like a bitch earlier."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Riight.."

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"It's okay if you don't believe me. By the way, she said she hates you now."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Why now?"

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"She liked you."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"..That's just gross."

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"But she said you're an asshole and she just wanted to (in a growling voice) SUCK EVERY BIT OF LIFE OUT OF YOUR BODY".

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey blinked.  
"Seriously?"  
He doesn't appear too threatened.. As if his axe would do anything to Abigail.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Yeah. She was going to use your body as a vessel to do her favors -- Or at least that's what I think, it was kinda hard to understand her through the screeching and the fact that she almost dragged me into a coffin."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Talk about spiteful." Corey chuckled to himself.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"It took everything in me to beat her for the second time. I don't hear her now but she's full of surprises."  
Marilyn adjusted himself and sat down with his legs crossed  
"I hate her so much."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey turned in his sleep, still hugging onto Corey's jacket while stretching his leg across the blanket, nearly kicking Corey. Too comfortable.  
i need the "how to rp a sleeping man: for dummies" book//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey moved his legs tighter together, not minding too much as Joey was ofcourse asleep.  
lmao//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Lmao//  
"I think Joey's in a coma...I hope Abigail didn't get to him."  
Marilyn shook his head.

red bby <308/31/2019  
"I don't think he is."

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Abigail wanted to get to Joey-- and she almost did--beating my ass into the ground and saying things that I already hear a thousand times almost every day."

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey gazed over to Joey, keeping a close eye on him.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn hardly took notice of Joey and Corey. "Marilyn you're a piece of shit. Marilyn you can't do anything without blaming other people. Marilyn you greedy attention whore..."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
uh oh//

red bby <308/31/2019  
oh no//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
What?//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
im scared//  
marilyn is snapping//  
should i just//  
someone wake my boy up//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
He's used to it, he hears that shit almost every day//  
He's just telling Corey what Abigail said//

red bby <308/31/2019  
yea//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Who's gonna wake up Joey?//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
yea//  
lemme just,, //  
real quick gonna,,//  
Joey's dreams expectantly spiraled into a sudden nightmare that he could not control, and his sleep was so deep that it almost seemed as if it were reality, unable to wake up. He twisted to his side uneasily, burying his face into Corey's jacket. His limbs twitched often, memories of just the other night resurfacing at a higher level, the fear and the shock levels increasing. Warm tears pooled up in his eyes.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Holy shit-"

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey gently shook Joey's arm for him to wake up "Probably just a nightmare.."

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
This is kinda off topic but apparently the real Marilyn would dream about the world ending//  
Joey kinda reminded me of that so//  
Anyway back to the rp//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Oh true//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
i wonder what its like inside of his head//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Me too honestly//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey immediately jolted awake, his breath slightly heavy now. Tears fell down his cheeks, but he wiped them away quickly in shame.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
His triangle head //  
I'm so sorry, I can't leave Marilyn alone//  
"What did you dream about?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
i bet he feels so attacked right now and he doesnt even know wh y //  
he just senses your thoughts//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn be like

IT'S JOHO AGAIN//  
Also this picture is the only one that has successfully creeped me out//  
HIS DAMN GLARE//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey looked up at the voice and practically jumped off of the blanket, believing for a moment that Marilyn was still possessed by Abby and that his past and dreams came back to haunt him. He fell back on his ass, scared and trying to get behind cover- cover, being Corey.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey doesn't seem too alarmed, which should be a fairly telling sign that nothing's really wrong. Regardless, he protected Joey anyway just to give him peace of mind.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Relax Sabrina, I beat Abigail. "  
MARILYN IS HIDING SOMETHING//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"Oh... Marilyn..." Joey wiped his eyes and came to the conclusion that he had no reason to fear. But that name...? "Sabrina?" Maybe Joey was accidentally mistaken for someone else.  
Now sitting beside Corey with his big jacket over his shoulders, he wished that he had the time. It felt like the afternoon.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"She always finds it uncomfortable when she sees me -- especially after she wakes up. " Marilyn said, laughing a little.  
"I guess she's just not used to me yet. Anyway, now that you're awake, we should get out of here."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey stared up at him in confusion, trying to process any thoughts or memories of anyone named Sabrina-  
Marilyn was right.  
Joey shouldn't think too much. they should just get going already, before anything else happens.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Are you hurt? I'm sure Corey wouldn't mind carrying you."

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey shrugged in response

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
OOOH OH BE CAREFUL MARILYN//  
"I'm asking because Abigail almost got to you-- I hope she didn't bite or scratch either of you."  
Marilyn looked at Corey. "Especially after what she told me. " Marilyn shuddered.

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Why does she only say that stuff to you?"  
Autocorrect :(//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Sorry for being a little late, I was jamming out to King Diamond lmao//

red bby <308/31/2019  
It's ok!//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I just love Sleepless Nights so much//  
Back to the rp//  
"Dunno. Sometimes I wish Sabrina came with me, she might've known the answer. But when I asked her to come with me and defeat Abigail, she just glared at me. "

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Who the hell's Sabrina, though?"

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn attempted his best impression of Sabrina. "MARILYN ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? I'LL DIE UP THERE!" Marilyn was taken aback a little by Corey's question.  
"Sabrina and I work together in ghost cases and all that crazy shit. She's my partner, and yells at me a lot."  
"She also went on about taking care of her dogs and cats and how she wished me good luck if Abigail didn't murder me." Marilyn laughed.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey listened intently

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"She's short, short black hair and brown eyes and looks like what would happen if your mom got into metal and was still crazy for animals... I just hope she's okay."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Well she's definitely not here, atleast I haven't seen her here."

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"I doubt it, she made it very clear that I was crazy for asking her to come. " Marilyn made a face  
:confused:  
I'm lazy with describing his face at the moment, have an emoji//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Mood//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Lmao//  
"But if she were here, she'd yell at all of us."  
"I don't know how she does it but it seems like she never runs out of air when she yells."  
Marilyn got up "If I'm correct, we should be out of here in half an hour."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"In half an hour?"  
"Where's the exit then, smartass?"

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn gritted his teeth "I'm figuring it out."

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey slowly nodded, thinking about it himself.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Being sleep deprived and being possessed by Abigail makes me an asshole." Marilyn said, shaking his head.  
Some info real quick-- Marilyn would have nightmares about Abigail and refused to sleep at night. //  
Sabrina and him figured out who this Abigail was and they split up so Marilyn went alone//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Rip//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn went into that fucking house like--//

DRAMATIC WINDS AND MARILYN LOOKING LIKE A BADASS AND SHIT//  
HE WENT WITH CLOTHES ON OF COURSE//

red bby <308/31/2019  
He looks hella done with it lmAO//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
He's done with Abigail's bullshit and he's probably angry that Sabrina didn't tag along//  
BRUH I JUST IMAGINED MARILYN SINGING THIS --//  
WALKING INTO THIS BITCH, I'M FUCKING DONE  
I JUST WANNA SLEEP//  
I'm FUCKING DYING :joy::rofl:

red bby <308/31/2019  
My phone died sorry lmao//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
HOLY SHIT I HOPE IT'S OKAY//

red bby <308/31/2019  
It is it just ran out of battery//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Mine's on 18% right now. Wanna wait till Slim comes back?//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Sure//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Okay. Because Joey needs to leave with them so//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
i AM SO SORRY @red bby <3 @Slim Was Here //  
I WAS WAITING FOR A RESPONSE AND I CLOSED MY EYES AND I WAS OUT//  
UGHHH //

red bby <308/31/2019  
It's okay!//  
Happens to the best of us sis//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
;w;;;//  
i was trying to cling to consciousness cuz i was so hyped for this rp but i just had to go "limp marilyn" and just die//  
imsodisappointedinmyselfrightnow//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
No it's okay Slim//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
do you guys wanna continue now even though its like-- hours later ;w;//  
if you still want to/have the time that is---//  
also on god i know its my period fucking me up i will literally body slam it//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Sure I can continue//  
I'll have to go afk for an hour or so later to watch stuff on prime with my mom//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
thats cute uwu//  
tell your mom i, slim, says hi (even though she has no idea who i am) //  
whenever youre ready then---//

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Where is it then?"

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Follow me."  
Marilyn led Corey out of the room.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey had just remained silent the entire time through the conversation, seemingly forgotten because it seemed like he was supposed to stay there?  
bro this is a trap????//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Come on Joey."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
thANk you//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I just thought Joey was still asleep and Corey carried him//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
joey went "limp marilyn" for a bit cuz i did too when i fell asleep so he kinda dont belong rn-- ohhh i thought i woke him up//  
lets go with that//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
GODDAMN IT'S HARD TO TYPE IN THIS SHAKY CAR//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey had offered to carry Joey out of the room as opposed to dragging him by the arm to walk.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
bETTER//

red bby <308/31/2019  
bridal style DO IT//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Yes I know he woke up, sleepy me was just ALL OVER THE PLACE//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
hNGNhhh this is gon be cute//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn didn't seem to mind, he knew Corey was protective of Joey. He was more worried about getting out of here.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey indeed scooped Joey up and carried him, standing up and following Marilyn whilst carrying Joey, the 5'3 scaredy cat.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
myheart//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
HOLY FUCK IT SMELLS LIKE DONUTS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW I'M CRAVING SOME RIGHT NOW//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
This was rather comfortable, and Corey was quite strong. Joey was very light and thin, but still. He had to give him some kudos. Luckily, he had put his mask back on before he left, nobody could see his red face.  
NOW IM CRAVinG//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
THE CAR JUST PASSED DUNKIN DONUTS I'M--//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
dunkin donuts//  
if you buy donuts,, mail me some//  
my address is 871----//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I'D GO THERE ANY DAY OVER STARBUCKS//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
starbucks is dummy expensive//  
and too small//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
DUNKIN DONUTS AT LEAST HAS SOME GOOD DONUTS//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
i wa nt d o n u t//

red bby <308/31/2019  
I gotta afk :sob: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
all i have is s l i m j i m -- waaa thats ok red <3//

red bby <308/31/2019  
See y'all in an hour or 3//  
2//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
My mom once said Starbucks coffee smells like skunk :rofl://

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
we can wait,, see you later and have fun!//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Aight have fun RED!//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
storbox cofi good//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I disagree//  
So uh, what do we do now?//  
Have Marilyn tell more stories LMAO//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
BRUH MY DISCORD NOTIFICATIONS ARE BROKEN LIKE I SWEAR ON ALL THE HAIRS ON JOEY'S HEAD//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Fuck Abigail, because of her, everything FUCKING HURTS."  
"IT FUCKING HURTS"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
oh shit//  
"Are you... Alright?" Joey hesitantly spoke up, not feeling quite comfortable yet due to the past experiences of terror. But this was actually Marilyn, he shouldn't be afraid. "What did she do to you...?"

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
MY NOTIFICATIONS ARE FUCKING DEAD ON HERE I'M--//  
"She basically fucked up my entire body. Making me twist, crawl on walls, scream my FUCKING LUNGS OUT. And that's not even half of what she did."  
Marilyn blew out some hair in his face. "I honestly wish Brina was here, she's a natural at handling these things."

red bby <308/31/2019  
:GWbruhLemonJoy: back//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Hi Red//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Hi //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
oh shiiii//  
red is bac//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
THESE NONEXISTENT NOTIFICATIONS ARE KILLING ME I'M--//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
He remembered the incident and recalled the noises and crashing- especially the throat-crushing screeches- Marilyn must be in complete and utter pain right now. He couldn't imagine how hard it was to walk after that sort of abuse done to his body, it was sort of admirable. "That's crazy... Where is she now, though?"

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"I threw her in the coffin and she should be in there. My fucking throat, it hurts to talk. "  
He remained silent as he led them through the hallways.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
There were cellars down in the very deep part of the asylum where he believed bodies were stored, or so a sign beside a door leading down there stated. Perhaps Marilyn actually went down there...?  
But if she possessed him...

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
SINCE DISCORD IS BEING AN ASS WITH ME, I HAVE TO CLICK IN AND OUT OF THE SERVER FUCK//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Oh shit I didn't get notifs-//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey huddled further into Corey's chest. //NOOOOO//  
HWIOALKSDNLKSA//  
ok so if you leave i can send you another invite :>//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B1zTQdVIAjw/?igshid=5m66cnna829j  
Instagram  
a fucking work of art. on Instagram: “Well that's pretty cool I ...

red bby <308/31/2019  
Oh my god //

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
SO SORRY FOR SPAMMING THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BUT THIS MAKES ME FEEL BETTER//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
i love anime marilyn//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
THE CHARACTER IS CANONLY BASED ON THE REAL MARILYN//  
I'M SCREAMING

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
that is literally so cool//  
i like when they do that in animes//  
like//  
hitler in dragon ball//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
GOD FUCKING DAMN IT NOT HITLER IN DRAGON BALL. //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
bruhs//  
look through my instagram's old stuff//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
THE CHARACTER EVEN HAS MARILYN'S TRIANGLE FACE I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
its so cringey//  
like//  
go look//  
i was looking for hitler//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Oh I know fam//  
I've scrolled through it before//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
https://instagram.com/p/Bh_Q45UB3kA/  
Instagram  
💫✨ⓢⓚⓦⓘⓢⓢ ⓣⓔⓐ ⓑⓞⓧ ✨💫 on Instagram...

its so bad//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Oh my god //

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I usually scroll whenever I follow a new account//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
red red look through my account//  
go to the very bottom then up//  
and remember my teachers and my intermediate school's official accoutn follows me//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I JUST REMEMBERED LOKI AND HIS BIG ASS ANIME EYES//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
y E S//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I liked that post //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
https://instagram.com/p/BfDyJTlDMoY/  
Instagram  
💫✨ⓢⓚⓦⓘⓢⓢ ⓣⓔⓐ ⓑⓞⓧ ✨💫 on Instagram...

i m n cou gh ting//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
I HAVE NO WORDS  
WE SHOULDN'T GET TOO OFF TRACK WE GOTTA A RP TO DO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
YOURE RIGHT//

red bby <308/31/2019  
S N A K E

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
BROO/  
IM LIKE SUCH A DOUCHE//  
ME AND MY FRIEND WOULD ACT LIKE WE HATE EACH OTHER BY BEING SO FUCKING ME AN //  
AND I SAID THIS//  
NO WAIT//  
MY REAL NAME IS ON IT//  
okok back ot the rp//  
im getting off track//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"I know you guys probably don't trust me after the whole Abigail incident."  
"Then again, people usually don't trust me because they think I'm Satan. "

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"I do. It's just... She's very unpredictable." As Joey spoke, his eyes travelled across the rooms and hallways, taking note of the state of decay that the place was in. It looked to be about ready to completely fall apart, even holes in the floorboards making it extremely unsafe to walk. He didn't want an incident like that to happen again.  
Listening to Marilyn, he could relate to that. The quick assumptions and opinions. He stood quiet though.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey remained quiet, not quite knowing what to think of Marilyn.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Marilyn continued, " Getting beaten just because of how you look. Being laughed at and called emo-"  
Marilyn stopped, "I'm getting too personal, I should just shut up now."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Where even is the exit anyway?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey shrugged, looking at Marilyn's back as he walked ahead for an expected answer.  
He couldn't imagine what Marilyn had went through, but he believed that it was best to say nothing out of fear that he'd say the wrong thing.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey, on the other hand, couldn't care less if he said the wrong thing to Marilyn as he hardly knows him. Right now he appears to just be taking in the scenery.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey's stomach began to growl. He had a terrible eating habit which was to eat too little and it did have an affect on him sometimes. Now.. He didn't even know how he got here, nor did he plan to get here in the first place. Going on with an empty stomach wasn't going to do him any good, but he preferred to stay quiet about it so that he wouldn't distract the others. Besides, if Marilyn did find an exit, he would be eating soon in no time.  
Not like this place had anything to eat anyway.  
There was an energy bar in his right pocket... That would do.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey only brought a chocolate bar with him, which was in one of his jean pockets. Ofcourse, he's forgotten about it and if anything it's either melted or crushed.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey suddenly realized something that he'd discovered ages ago.  
"Fuck," he whispered to himself a little too loudly, the realization causing him to stare off into space with empty thoughts.

red bby <308/31/2019  
"What?" Corey peered over to him, a curious expression in his eyes.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"The doors..."  
"They're all blocked off, remember?"  
"I circled this place for ages... Not one of them... The exits and entrances are useless."  
"It's all fucking sealed off... Except for that window you broke. But that's too high to jump out of-"  
"God fucking-"  
"What are we going to do? If we die here..." Joey's quick fear induced rambling slowed to a stop.

red bby <308/31/2019  
"The only choice we really have is jumping out the window if all the entrances are blocked off.."

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
dont worry bout it sis <3//

red bby <308/31/2019  
ITS OK//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey felt shy to talk about his true thoughts in fears that it'd sound completely stupid and Corey would think that he's foolish and immature all over again and back to the beginning.  
Because none of this seemed to be logically explainable.  
"Don't you feel like this is some sort of... Purgatory of some sorts? Not a real place on the map...?" Joey mumbled, still scanning the area as they followed Marilyn, still comfortably in Corey's arms. "I can explain it, but... It'd just sound stupid."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"No, I know what you mean Joey, it does feel like purgatory in a sense.." Corey scanned the area, taking in the decay as he did so

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
That quickly boosted his confidence in speaking about the matter, now that it was confirmed he felt the same. "Ah... So... After recording for Spit It Out... I really can't remember anything that lead up to this. I don't remember anything at all. I just... woke up on the floor... It was so dark..."  
"And I was chased by... You? So... I know it wasn't actually you, that would be... Scary." He scrunched up slightly at the mere thought about it. "I thought I was going to die."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"I mean, anyone would be scary wielding a huge axe." Corey chuckled.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"But- The fact that it was you, that's really the scary part!" He looked up at Corey and lightly tugged on one of the dreads that hung from his mask.  
"And I couldn't find any working doors. They were all either locked from the inside and out or... Walled off with bricks."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"That's why I HAVE an axe. In Spit It Out I cut through a door like it was the fucking Shining."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"No, it's really, really big. Heavy duty, metal doors. I don't know why they're even here."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"that i can't cut through"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"No way. You're not that much of a machine, Corey."  
"But you are a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure."

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey nodded in response.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"And... I also find it... Very coincidental that... Everything sort of adds up..."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Adds up to what?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"Well, I feel like... This place is trying to kill us, you know?"  
"You-- You destroy everything in the library, you break literally the only window that isn't boarded over. Something forces me to attempt to jump out of that window, and it gives us the thought of jumping anyway because every other way out is pointless."  
"Don't you think it all really connects in a way?"  
He reached up and fumbled with Corey's dreads to keep his hands busy as he spoke.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey thought to himself and pieced everything together in his mind, then came to the same conclusion as Joey, only nodding in response  
He doesn't seem to mind him playing with his dreads too much, as long as they aren't tugged.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"Scary thing is that... I did hear and see things wandering and scurrying around the darkness. It seems to appear physical, but I told myself that it wasn't. Do you think they're ghosts or... Something more, maybe?"

red bby <308/31/2019  
"I'll know that stuff when I see it, it could be hallucinations or as you say: something physical.."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"I feel like it's making me go crazy... Part of me wants it to be real just so that I don't think that anymore..."  
"Really, what did we do to deserve this...?" Joey stopped playing with the dreads for a moment, sighing.

red bby <308/31/2019  
"I don't know." Corey also sighed slightly, continuing to think more about the situation.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey exhaled deeply and reached his arms back behind his head, arching his back to stretch.  
He blurted out all of a sudden in an attempt to change the subject, "You're strong. Are your arms even tired?"

red bby <308/31/2019  
"Yeah, a little." Corey laughed in response

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Y'ALL I'M BACK AGAIN//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
hi johooo <3//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
IT'S MAR MAR TIME//  
SHAKY ASS CAR FUCK//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey giggled right after, touching his mask. "A little? I'm more heavy than you think. I'm amazed."  
imexcited//  
soundslikeiwastryingtospellmexican//

red bby <308/31/2019  
Hiiii//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"I really hope no is running around here. I'd lose it if Oliver was here."  
Hey Red :smile://  
"That kid is already enough trouble, I don't need him to run into Abigail. But he'd be excited if he met you guys."  
"He already seemed fascinated with my make-up. He'll love your masks."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"Ah... I'm glad he's not here, he'd be put in danger. " He was caught off guard by Marilyn's voice after only hearing Corey's for a while. "That's really sweet. I'm sure we'd get to meet one day."

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey nodded in agreement "He sounds like a nice kid."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
Joey found Corey's dreads fun once more and played with them yet again to keep his mind occupied.

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"Holy shit."

red bby <308/31/2019  
"What?"

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
"I think we're almost out of here. "  
"That was the longest half an hour in my entire life. "

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
"It was a nice trip for me." Joey grinned under his mask.

red bby <308/31/2019  
Corey seemed to agree  
I gtg :sob: //  
Gn y'all//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Aight bye Red//  
Rest well//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
awww goodnight red! sleep well, this was fun! <3//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Yeah I really enjoyed this rp//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
i think ima draw stuff from it//  
wait//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019

What's up//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
ok never mind i got it sorted out//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
YOU FUCKING SCARED ME//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
just wondering-- if corey has his spit it out outfit and joey has his jumpsuit but they were there at the same time after filimg it-- how would it work//  
also sorry sis ;w;//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
It's okay fam//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
but yea i thought,, "well they arent even in the real world is all i can say" so i can just make it wher ejoey woke up in the outfit so bam//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Yeah because Marilyn mentioned Oliver and Sabrina so this is definitely an au or something //

DarkTwistedGhoul08/31/2019  
I'm confused but also generally amused //

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Oh we're talking about what Joey was wearing in the rp//  
It's pretty long, so it's a lot to read//  
So basically--  
COREY WITH AXE  
SCARED SMOL JOEY  
A MARILYN MANSON VENTING ABOUT SHIT AND BEING POSSESSED BY THE GHOST BITCH ABIGAIL//

DarkTwistedGhoul08/31/2019  
Ahhh //

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Yeah//  
Marilyn also talked about his kid Oliver, so yeah, it's more of an alternate universe type of rp//  
Because last time I checked, the real Marilyn doesn't have kids//  
Which one of my friends found a little surprising because the dude's 50 now//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
im like//  
so in love with this rp//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
ME TOO//  
AHHHHHHH//  
HOLY FUCK THEY ACTUALLY BASED THAT ANIME DUDE ON MARILYN I'M FUCKING QUACKING//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Okay so like this rp has to do with the boys meeting up after an apocalypse happens//  
Like Marilyn also runs away with Oliver in his arms while Corey and Joey are together because the apocalypse scared the shit outta Joey//  
Marilyn tries his best to cheer Oliver up while also have him accept the fact that the world has gone to shreds//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
BUT I'M FUCKING EXHAUSTED AND I'M ON MY WAY OUT--//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
aH IM TOO LATE//  
that sounds like a good idea btw <3//

Slim Was Here08/31/2019  
Haha thanks//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla08/31/2019  
<3 yep//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/01/2019  
ok so//  
here it is//

some are upside down i am sorry for dat zizturz//  
alsO I GAVE HIM A DIFFERENT AXE --- IT WAS "BIG" SO I WAS LIKE "hmmm bigg:"//  
now,,,//

red bby <309/01/2019  
WAAAA IM SMILING LIKE SUCH A DUMBO I LOVE THEMMMM :sob: :sob: :sob: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/01/2019  
tHANK YOU <3 <3 <3//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
appears//

red bby <309/02/2019  
appears//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
tposes//

red bby <309/02/2019  
tposes we will forge an alliance//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
or will we a poses//

red bby <309/02/2019  
y poses YMCA//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
has a fucking st r ok e//  
hehe rp time//  
im so hyped rn//

red bby <309/02/2019  
lmao yess//  
me too i love this rp//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
thats the tea//  
i shall bring it down//

red bby <309/02/2019  
:tea: sis//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
red bby <3Last Saturday at 12:05 PM  
"I'll know that stuff when I see it, it could be hallucinations or as you say: something physical.."

Joey HoeyLast Saturday at 12:09 PM  
"I feel like it's making me go crazy... Part of me wants it to be real just so that I don't think that anymore..."  
"Really, what did we do to deserve this...?" Joey stopped playing with the dreads for a moment, sighing.

red bby <3Last Saturday at 12:10 PM  
"I don't know." Corey also sighed slightly, continuing to think more about the situation.

Joey HoeyLast Saturday at 12:12 PM  
He really did try to keep his hopes up, so he attempted to do that now. "But... We'll find a way out."  
"All we have to do is... Stick together."

red bby <3Last Saturday at 12:13 PM  
"Yea."

Joey HoeyLast Saturday at 12:13 PM  
"...Before we completely lose ourselves in this hellhole."  
Joey exhaled deeply and reached his arms back behind his head, arching his back to stretch.  
He blurted out all of a sudden in an attempt to change the subject, "You're strong. Are your arms even tired?"

red bby <3Last Saturday at 12:16 PM  
"Yeah, a little." Corey laughed in response

Joey HoeyLast Saturday at 12:17 PM  
Joey giggled right after, touching his mask. "A little? I'm more heavy than you think. I'm amazed."  
lonely_JohannesLast Saturday at 12:18 PM  
"I really hope no is running around here. I'd lose it if Oliver was here."  
"That kid is already enough trouble, I don't need him to run into Abigail. But he'd be excited if he met you guys."  
"He already seemed fascinated with my make-up. He'll love your masks."

Joey HoeyLast Saturday at 12:23 PM  
"Ah... I'm glad he's not here, he'd be put in danger. " He was caught off guard by Marilyn's voice after only hearing Corey's for a while. "That's really sweet. I'm sure we'd get to meet one day."

red bby <3Last Saturday at 12:24 PM  
Corey nodded in agreement "He sounds like a nice kid."

Joey HoeyLast Saturday at 12:27 PM  
Joey found Corey's dreads fun once more and played with them yet again to keep his mind occupied.

lonely_JohannesLast Saturday at 12:27 PM  
"Holy shit."

red bby <3Last Saturday at 12:28 PM  
"What?"

lonely_JohannesLast Saturday at 12:28 PM  
"I think we're almost out of here. "  
"That was the longest half an hour in my entire life. "

Joey HoeyLast Saturday at 12:29 PM  
"It was a nice trip for me." Joey grinned under his mask.

red bby <3Last Saturday at 12:30 PM  
Corey seemed to agree

red bby <309/02/2019  
o yes//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
says corey as he seems to agree//  
wait/ /  
what do we do about marilyn//  
red bby <309/02/2019  
uhhhhh//  
hm//  
could say he fell asleep from looking so long??//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
mAYBE??//  
maybe they took a break and marilyn fell asleep//  
and jo and cor are just like "ight we da awake bois"//

red bby <309/02/2019  
yess we could do that//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
who goes first//

red bby <309/02/2019  
:GWbruhShrekThonk: //  
cor ig//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
:>//  
:cultcorey:

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey looked around the room, still in complete internal shock of the state of the place, he believes with one wrong move the whole place could collapse.  
:wack: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
With Marilyn asleep after informing that he'd be napping after that terribly long walk that took the entire morning- twisting through the asylum's hallways and corridors with very few barred windows illuminating the place- Joey and Corey had decided to wander further to explore. Anything could go wrong, as it had before. Creaky floorboards bent with each step Corey took, Joey holding onto his jacket tighter.  
The grip made the wounds in his hands hurt, so he loosened it.

red bby <309/02/2019  
If anything, Corey was getting quite hungry and thirsty now. It had been a few days without him eating or even drinking anything, or rather anything fresh at all. He still has that melted chocolate bar, though..  
Corey feels as if his luck is on edge, and these floorboards were not helping those thoughts at all.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
christ almighty help this man//

red bby <309/02/2019  
i know//  
He appears to of lost a little bit of weight.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey had a poor eating habit, which was most likely as bad as Corey's. If they didn't get out of there soon, they'd both slowly starve to death. Perhaps even reach that limit where they would resort to cannibalism? They wouldn't provide much of a meal if they were skin and bones, though. Joey was already underweight and too light for his height, it didn't seem possible for it to get worse.  
As he looked up at Corey, it was truly fascinating how he had kept himself together the entire time. Almost. He was strong and didn't easily crack under pressure. Physically, of course.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey felt around his pockets desperately for something -- anything edible, and he found it! The chocolate bar! Or, what was left of it..  
He looked at it in his hand, it feels squishy and warm, definitely melted at some point.  
"Where'd I get this?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Hm?" Joey's head tilted and the hand on Corey's back that was there out of complete anxiety of falling through the boards lifted its spot. "Candy? I don't know, you bought it at the store?" Joey accidentally said a little too sarcastically.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Alright, smartass. I bought it at the store." Corey said with a little bit of aggression, it's a little too easy to tick him off.  
He opened the packet, it was luckily solidified rather than, well, gooey chocolate. But god help you if you touch the bar, your hands would become smothered in nothing but chocolate that you can't lick off.  
Corey took a bite out of the bar, it's surprisingly well within its use-by date, and tastes of caramel. Corey's favourite.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey smiled under his mask, satisfied at the response. Corey wasn't genuinely angry, just somewhat annoyed. It was kind of fun. Maybe he was just getting too comfortable, and was really just testing the other's patience.  
The aroma of the chocolate made his stomach churn out of hunger, begging for any bit of nourishment that would satisfy its needs, but Joey didn't say anything whatsoever.  
That'd be rude.  
So, he remained quiet, walking behind Corey.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey decided to not be selfish and only ate half of the bar, which hardly satisfied his hunger, and offered it to Joey. This should be considered a blessing.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
He looked away from Corey's hand that offered the only true bit of food they had, then back at it again. His eyes widened, not sure of what to do or say. It was a kind offer, and his stomach was especially beginning to grumble harder, but... "Oh, I uh... I'm okay... You should finish it, you must be starving."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"You look like a stick with a mask, arms and legs. You have it."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
AHAHAHAH //  
HE HAS NO CHILL//

red bby <309/02/2019  
I KNOW //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
OH MYGOD--//  
"Really, I- I'm seriously alright, I ate earlier." A blatant, obvious lie, but oh well. "Thank you, Corey." He began to fumble with his hands and fingers as a coping method to think straight when things got confusing or hectic. "...I do appreciate it," he said in an extremely soft tone.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey raised an eyebrow and continued eating the bar himself, Joey had his chances.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey paused. "N-no wait, I..." He internally groaned at himself for allowing his hunger to get in the way.  
"Just a little bite..."

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey handed the bar to Joey, there's not much of it left really. About 3 bites worth of chocolate.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey took it gratefully, despite the fact that he truly didn't want himself to give in. He took a small bite hesitantly under his mask before practically gulping down what was left. He had a very apparent sweet tooth, so that was a good thing. But the bad thing was that, he'd gotten chocolate everywhere, a foolish mess.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"I wouldn't lick that off if I were you."  
"You don't know what diseases you've been touching here."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
bro he just saved joeys life//

red bby <309/02/2019  
ikr//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Ah... I see..." Joey sadly looked down at his chocolate stained fingers. His hands were gloved with wraps and bandages from his wounds, now tattered with the chocolate. Now they'd just stain... At least it was better than having the caked unholy feeling of the sticky substance on his skin.  
all i can think of is:  
joey: fat slut mode enabled, goes to suck chocolate off of fingers  
corey: no bitch youll die  
joey: fat slut mode disabled >:( //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
https://tenor.com/view/jojo-rero-lero-jojo-rero-rero-lero-lero-jjba-gif-14405506  
https://tenor.com/view/kakyoin-gif-14502290  
several deadly diseases @ joey//  
IM LAYGHING SO HARD//

red bby <309/02/2019  
joey is fucking dead//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
imcrying//

red bby <309/02/2019  
https://youtu.be/XUjTmTnnszk //  
YouTube  
Megan  
Ms Kesha Vine

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
AAAA//  
COREY @ JOEY//

red bby <309/02/2019  
IKR LMAO //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
iM SOBBINGG//'  
THE JOJO ONE MADE ME LOSE MY SHIT//  
ohmygod//

red bby <309/02/2019  
https://youtu.be/1QR_kmPdmJ8 //  
YouTube  
brenden  
ms keisha being ms keisha

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey sighed deeply and looked up at Corey for help without saying anything. He usually knew what to do.  
im sc--  
//  
HERSkjd//  
COREY WITH HIS AXE @ JOEY WHEN HE FINALLY SNAPS//

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Don't tell me you want me to lick it off.."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
AND MARILYN IS THE GUY RECORDING//

red bby <309/02/2019  
LMAO IKR//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
AAAAAAAHAHAH//

red bby <309/02/2019  
just marilyn looking past the corner and slowly backing away//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
imcrying//

red bby <309/02/2019  
:sob: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"N-no!..." Joey looked down at his feet, terribly speechless with his messy hands out at his sides, fingers stretched out to avoid getting the chocolate anywhere else. Joey murmured to himself, fixating his gaze that was anywhere and not at Corey."...Besides, you'll get sick, anyway..." He said it quietly enough where only himself could hear.  
on god,,, i typed gaze as gays and that really says a lot about this rp right now//

red bby <309/02/2019  
it really does//  
the fact corey would get himself sick for joey right now//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
brohewould//

red bby <309/02/2019  
hewould//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
idontknowwhattoexpect//

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Because I'll do it." Corey said with much confidence, oddly.  
"If there's really nothing else that'll help I'll do it."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
COUGHING//

red bby <309/02/2019  
COrEY nO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Corey..." Joey's face turned red under his mask that thankfully kept that feature well hidden, devoid of Corey's eyes on his cheeks, he blushed. "Didn't you just say I could've touched diseases? You'd really die for this?" Joey jokingly stated in an attempt to break apart Corey's confident attitude towards this situation as a way to find a hidden punchline or a joke. But... He honestly wouldn't mind... If he wouldn't get sick...

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey thought.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
:coreythonk:

red bby <309/02/2019  
"No I wouldn't die because you couldn't handle a little chocolate. That's dumb."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
thank you corey for having the mind of a 3 year old by saying "thats dumb >:(("//

red bby <309/02/2019  
lmfao//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"I'm not saying you would definitely die- I'm just saying..."  
Joey frowned and sighed. "Well, then just go ahead if you're willing to take the risk, I won't stop you."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"I'll take the risk, as dangerous as it is, but couldn't you just wipe it on your jumpsuit?"  
"I mean you have enough shit on it already."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey thought now.  
"But..."  
"There's blood... And... It'd get all over my bandages..."  
He didn't know why he tried to think of an excuse, it really was a reasonable solution that Corey gave. But now that he mentioned his previous way to solve the problem, Joey couldn't get his mind off of it.  
https://tenor.com/view/dean-ambrose-beating-up-punch-seth-rollins-wwe-gif-12780193  
me @ joey rn for letting his thottiness take over//

red bby <309/02/2019  
lmAO JOEY NO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
deadly diseases @ corey after licking joeys fingers//

red bby <309/02/2019  
when I see wrestling I think of this https://youtu.be/1P-IL-53-_k //  
YouTube  
The Empire Heel Nation  
WWE: "Booyaka 619" Rey Mysterio Theme Song 2019

oh true //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
i used to love rey when i was a kid he was amazing in my heart idk why//

red bby <309/02/2019  
i ironically love him because of his theme//  
BOOYAKA BOOYAKA //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
BOOYAKA BOOYAKA//

red bby <309/02/2019  
THAT'S MY PUEBLO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
im gonna BOOYAKA joey with a sledge hammer pretty soon//

red bby <309/02/2019  
LMAO //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
is the one writing what he does  
me: //

red bby <309/02/2019  
us: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
i guess we're both BOOYAKAing jo with a sledge hammer//

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
HOLY FUCK YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED//

red bby <309/02/2019  
WHAT HAPPENED SIS//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
https://tenor.com/view/beat-up-beaten-up-gif-10743388  
huh//

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
ONE OF MY DOGS ESCAPED//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
aww shit//  
did you get it back??//

red bby <309/02/2019  
OH FUCK //

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
BUT MY LITTLE SISTER GOT HER BACK//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
thats good to hear!//

red bby <309/02/2019  
:sob: :thumbsup: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
lock the doggo up!///

red bby <309/02/2019  
PROTECT DOGGO//

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
MY MOM'S VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THAT DOG! OH SHE'S LOCKED UP ALRIGHT! NOW THAT DOG IS CRYING LIKE CRAZY//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
do not let doggo out//

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
YOU FUCKING ESCAPED NENA WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING A TREAT FOR YOUR AWFUL BEHAVIOR?//

red bby <309/02/2019  
EXACTLY //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
me @ my cats//  
here is what you do//  
1\. let doggo out  
2\. bodyslam doggo  
3\. pet doggo  
4\. put doggo back in cage  
5\. sleep//

red bby <309/02/2019  
corey: licks off chocolate  
us: https://youtu.be/nki9eBx1rZk //  
YouTube  
Slipknot - Topic  
Spit It Out

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
AHAAUHSJGWEDSHcb//  
LITERALLY'//

red bby <309/02/2019  
LITERALLY //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
HURRY//

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
AW FUCK//  
BRB //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey HoeyToday at 4:21 AM  
Joey thought now.  
"But..."  
"There's blood... And... It'd get all over my bandages..."  
He didn't know why he tried to think of an excuse, it really was a reasonable solution that Corey gave. But now that he mentioned his previous way to solve the problem, Joey couldn't get his mind off of it.  
bYE JOHO//

red bby <309/02/2019  
BYE SIS//  
Corey grumbled to himself and took Joey's wrist, he's actually going to do it

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey flinched slightly when Corey took his hand. He was actually going to do it. He could only stare up at the other as he brought his hand towards his mouth.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey indeed wasn't bluffing, he hesitantly licked the chocolate off of poor Joey's fingers, it didn't taste good at all and there was only hints of chocolate, the rest being blood and dirt. He'll undoubtedly get ill for this.  
sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
nOOO//  
YOU FUCKING RETARD COREY//  
i cant stand here and watch //

red bby <309/02/2019  
I KNOW//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey retaliated after the realization of what was yet to come and tugged his hand back, taking a step or two backwards once he slipped out of Corey's gentle grasp.  
He felt sick inside.  
Corey could actually get sick from this.  
He was disappointed in himself because he'd actually allowed it to happen, curiosity taking over his thoughts.

red bby <309/02/2019  
on the next episode of corey is a retard: corey gets possessed//  
jk//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
ohno//  
corey stop being a fucking fuckign fucking fuck//

red bby <309/02/2019  
"You could of just said no."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
He was silent for a brief moment, feeling extremely guilty. Not only because of the idea of Corey getting sick, but... Really, just his terribly dirty thoughts in general that urged him to allow Corey to continue. It was just selfish of him to think all of that.  
"I know..."

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
OKAY I'M BACK//

red bby <309/02/2019  
WELCOME BACK SIS//

Slim Was Here09/02/2019  
UH #dreams

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
oH WELCOME BACC//

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Anyway let's keep going. There has to be a crack somewhere."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Mhm..." Joey murmured and stepped behind Corey, lightly holding onto the back of his jacket to follow in pursuit carefully in case any floorboards decided to give out again.

red bby <309/02/2019  
The closest any floorboards came to breaking was cracking under one of Coreys feet, which left a horrible dip in the floorboard where he stepped. It was quite a scare, hearing the snapping of wood in a silent room.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey fearfully clenched onto Corey's jacket and jumped at the noise that interrupted and broke the silence, thankful that it didn't sink the both of them down a story or two.  
He took note of how tight his grip was, so he asked permission to Corey quietly, "Can I hold onto your jacket?" He hoped to not come off as a pussy to Corey, he'd already created a bad reputation for himself as it was.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Go ahead." Corey didn't seem to mind all that much.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Sorry if I'm pulling too tight..." He released his grip as they walked into the next room.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"As long as you don't pull my jacket off I don't mind."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey nodded with a small laugh and proceeded, trying not to worry about these little things too much.  
His stomach began to growl a little yet again. There wasn't any food here to eat... Unless... There was the cafeteria earlier... "...Do you think the food here is completely rotted?"Joey spoke up, trying not to step over the heels of Corey's feet.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Looking at the state of this place, either rotted or contaminated."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Oh... " That simply rocketed his hopes down to the floor. The two of them wandered through the halls that seemed to only go on forever. They never had a glimpse of the exterior of the place, nor a full glimpse at the entirety of the interior. What floor were they on again...?  
It all seemed to be so... Dull. Room after room in complete silence.  
They could at least lighten up the mood a little to make their upcoming death seem a bit more gleeful than it was.  
"...Can I climb on your shoulders?" Finally, he was asking the real questions here, blurting it out completely out of the blue.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Yeah.. Go on." Corey knelt down so Joey could climb up, he's gone a little soft towards Joey it seems.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
uwu//  
Joey smiled and carefully crawled onto Corey's shoulders until he was seated properly and comfortably. He was small and light enough-- even a little too light- to be on his shoulders, it was just like he'd do when he would sit on Clown's shoulders to present himself to the crowd, and...  
He... Really did miss that.  
Would he ever get to do that again...?  
red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey stood back up and held onto Joey's ankles, getting the same familiar feeling and wonder on if they'll ever see the stage again or if they'll really die here.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
:(//  
Joey only sighed and felt the gloomy energy of the two. He tried to smile at the new view that he saw, it was completely different. "So, this is what Jim sees..." He looked up at the roof that was still too far upwards to touch. Cobwebs cluttered in corners and hung from the ceiling, so he kept his eyes back low.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Sorry sis went to talk to my dad//  
"And Mick, occasionally."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
oh its ok <3//  
"Don't forget Paul, they're all near the same height." Joey scouted the area, being sure to duck his head under the doorways that they walked through.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Yeah, Paul's pretty tall too. I like to call him the gentle giant." Corey giggled at his own statement, continuing to think about what it's like outside this place.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"He really is!" Joey agreed and his smile grew more sincere. "I don't know how he does it with all of us, we're all such idiots most of the time. He's just so sweet by default." Reminiscing on the friendship he and Paul shared had a bittersweet taste to it because of the exact same thoughts that Corey had. "He really puts up with us, especially Sid."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Yeah, Sid's crazy man.. We don't give him enough credit."  
"I wonder where he is." Corey thought.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"He's too hyper for us to control, but that's something special about him." Joey placed his hands on Corey's head, tilting his head slowly from left to right as if to guide him. "Clown on the other hand, always acts either stoned or tired. Or both."

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey went in the direction he could only presume Joey wanted him to go, looking around as he did so. "Definitely both."  
"I think Craig's pretty interesting too, I don't know how he manages to keep dead silent all the time. Even in interviews."  
"You think they're looking for us?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey paused and thought deeply, his hands stopping their movement. "... For you, yes."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"What do you mean 'For you'? You're here too Joey. Like it or not, you're important." Corey sounded a little shocked by his response  
Corey stood still but continued to look around.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
i fell asleep sunglasses emoji//  
im just gonna respond to this real quick//  
crying//

red bby <309/02/2019  
:sunglasses: //  
its all good sis//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"I... I know. But..." Joey whispered and crossed his arms over the top of Corey's head. Honestly... Joey did feel very replaceable right now. It wasn't hard to find another drummer like himself, but a singer like Corey, he was truly one of a kind. He sighed and couldn't bring himself to focus on anything other than the top of Corey's head.  
i mean, passing out at 6 sounds like a respective time in my head//  
at least its not 10 sunglasses emoji sunglasses emoji//  
red bby <309/02/2019  
you stayed up all night//  
i think anytime is a good time to sleep :GWbruhLemonJoy: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
on jah//  
like- i despise passing out over the weekends cuz like-- i have so much things to do at night and ill just wake up at the exact same time no matter how early or late i sleep, 12//  
modern problems require modern solutions//

red bby <309/02/2019  
lmao//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
appears//

red bby <309/02/2019  
appears//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019

red bby <309/02/2019  
https://youtu.be/qYHXsa5AaY4 //  
YouTube  
LaFave Bros  
wabbajack

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
:V//  
YES//  
FUCK YES//  
SKYRIM//

red bby <309/02/2019  
LMAo //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
pls dont wabbajack me//

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey decided to sit down somewhere, still with Joey up on his shoulders.  
i will//  
WABBAJACK//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
NOO0)oo0OO)o0o---.///  
turns into chicken//  
Joey looked down at him, confused at the brief stop. "Are you alright?" He lightly tapped at Corey's head with his fingers.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Yeah. I haven't sat down in a couple hours." Corey leaned on his hand, looking at the wall ahead of them.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Ah... Do you want me to get off?" Joey asked, concerned about Corey, but yet... Very comfortable on Corey's shoulders.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"No, you're good." He doesn't seem to mind Joey on his shoulders, really.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey thought further until finally coming to a conclusion that Corey should rest before when they actually start walking, he could actually begin to start hurting once they begin their journey again. "I'll climb back on when we're ready to go again. So you can rest."  
oops//

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey nodded in response, leaning forwards so Joey can climb off of his shoulders

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey hopped off, after so long of sitting on Corey's shoulders, the ground felt sort of unfamiliar. He turned back and looked at Corey's current state. He seemed exhausted.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey does seem exhausted himself, with no water or food he wasn't exactly going to feel much better than that, plus he has been walking around with Joey on his shoulders for a little bit.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey took a seat beside Corey against the wall, shoulders touching.  
His state of mind seemed to be recovering from the depressive state it had been in before.  
He wasn't necessarily tired because Corey was the one walking with the additional weight, so he sat there patiently with no real motives other than to wait for Corey.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey shifted to sit against a wall and rummaged around in a pocket, grabbing a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.  
He stuck one in his mouth and cupped his hand over it to light it, having a smoke

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
coughing//

red bby <309/02/2019  
coughing//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019

was a cigar but now its a cigarette//

red bby <309/02/2019  
i meant cigar //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
was a cigarette now its a cigar//

red bby <309/02/2019  
me sleepy//  
lmao //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
oh did that sound mean uh oh//

red bby <309/02/2019  
nooo//  
noo it didn't sis it's hard to offend me//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
yay pfft <3//

red bby <309/02/2019  
<3 lmao//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey inhaled the second hand smoke without a choice, but he didn't mind after growing up and lurking around many smokers that were close to him.  
The room didn't appear to be very interesting, nothing new from anything else they saw.  
A discarded and crooked wheelchair, shelves that were falling apart, decaying walls and floor tiles, all the same, nothing new.  
So, he decided to allow his eyes to focus on Corey, hoping that he wouldn't notice the staring.

red bby <309/02/2019  
There were ripped out book pages and graffiti scattered around the room from what could only be presumed to be raiders from before.  
Corey didn't seem to notice the staring, he has his eyes shut in pure relaxation.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
yes//

red bby <309/02/2019  
y e s//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey admired the relaxation and the less tense facial qualities his features adorned as of late, but it was still nothing compared to the expression he held while sleeping.  
It was soft and vulnerable but still with that harsh edge as he slept, but awake, it still wasn't close.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Considering how often Corey gets angry and how easy it is, this is quite the rarity. He's not as aggressive or shouty sounding and hasn't for a few hours now.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
He now felt less afraid of Corey than ever before, as if this entire fucked up situation practically alone together with only each other to rely on since they stumbled across each other, had miraculously brought them closer.  
That was a stretch, but Joey liked to believe it.  
It somehow brought a slight ray of light to his mind to make it positive in dark times such as these.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey moved the cigar from his mouth to his hand, coughing out a little bit of smoke just after he did so.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey jumped at the sudden noise and was about to ask if he was alright. Of course he was alright. Maybe this experience was taking its toll on him, after all.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey opened his eyes and peered over to Joey, giving a curious glance "What?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
He blinked with his eyes wide, looking away from him immediately, his eyes landing on scribbled curse words of graffiti on the walls. They then lowered down to the floor.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey tilted his head slightly in confusion, continuing to look at Joey in curiosity of what could've alarmed him.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
At least being caught staring was the least of Joey's worries at the moment. He reached into his pocket and his phone wasn't there. He immediately groaned.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"You threw your phone somewhere on the other floor if that's what you're looking for."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Hmph. You made me drop it, remember...?" Joey pouted under his mask and rolled his eyes underneath his mask.  
The simple recollection of that experience alone made him shutter, bringing his knees to his chest, as he often did when something was bothering him.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Only because you got snarky with me." Corey squinted.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"But you didn't have to do that..." He sighed and turned his head to the doorway to the right- the opposite of Corey's direction-- and rested his head on his crossed arms.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey remained quiet, just continuing to smoke his cigar which was half burned by now.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey frowned and looked back at Corey, head still on his arms comfortably.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey doesn't seem to be in the mood for fights right now, he could get quite aggressive if one somehow breaks out over a lost phone.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Sighing, Joey poked Corey's shoulder.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey looked over to Joey, raising an eyebrow.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey simply poked his mask now.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey looked at his hand in slightly more confusion as he did so. "What?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
He's just going to harass him now. Payback for making Joey lose his phone. Now he had nothing to do, and if they ever made it out of there alive, he'd have to buy a new one and restore the contacts. Troublesome.  
So he reached his finger into Corey's mask and tugged on the bottom of one of the eyeholes.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey is starting to get frustrated, he's always been known to bottle his anger up and release it when it gets to hellish levels, so he just stared at Joey's hand and what he was doing.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"You have to buy me a new phone," Joey stated in a soft voice, lightly touching Corey's cheek with his finger.

red bby <309/02/2019  
"And how am I going to do that."  
sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"If we get out of here, you have to promise that you'll buy me a new one."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Yeah yeah whatever, I promise."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"You will?"  
"Really?"  
"You have to pinky swear."  
Joey held out his pinky and nudged it towards Corey.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey growled a little and closed his hand except for his pinky. "Pinky swear.."  
And thus, he pinky swore.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey nodded in affirmation and smiled under his mask. "Thank you."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"You're welcome."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, he didn't know if it was out of exhaustion or the fact that he avoided a brawl with Corey.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey shut his eyes and continued to quietly lean against the wall.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Really, the bitter idea of isolation really picked at his skin. He was thankful that he had Corey and not blatantly nobody at all.  
He kind of felt glad that it was Corey.  
Joey got up and leaned his head on Corey's shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't mind.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey opened one eye and looked at him for a second, then shut it again, completely not caring.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
i want them to hug so bad :(//  
i just dont wanna give into my selfish desires and rush anything//

red bby <309/02/2019  
Same :sob: //

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
playing god is hard//

red bby <309/02/2019  
They need to hug//  
And hold hands >:)//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
yes please  
//  
mAKE COREY HUG JOEY//

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey decided to wrap an arm around Joey, thinking he wouldn't mind.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
yES YES YES YES//

red bby <309/02/2019  
Y E S//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey tensed for a second before melting into the warmth of Corey's jacket, blushing as he slowly scooted closer.  
YEEEESSS//

red bby <309/02/2019  
YEEES//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"It's so fucking lonely here, Corey..." Joey murmured, closing his eyes to enjoy the comfort while it lasted whilst letting is mind travel.  
i have an idea//  
but you just have to go with it i wont tell you what my idea is but itll stir up drama//  
thats all ill say//

red bby <309/02/2019  
yes >:)//  
Corey slowly nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah. It's pretty eerie, too."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
The sudden warmth and welcoming made Joey ease into speaking his mind. "I keep thinking about home... And what it was like, compared to this shithole..." His eyes teared up the slightest. "We've been here for only 2 days and... I think I've already given up. It's just so..."  
"Empty."  
"I feel so... Empty inside."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"The stuff that keeps me going is hoping we'll just suddenly find an exit, and be able to get back home. Else how'd we get in here if there's no exits?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"I don't know..." Joey tried to think back to where he was awake and what he'd been doing before arriving, he just couldn't recall. "I woke up here, on the floor... In my jumpsuit, not the clothes I had on while recording..."  
"It's not anything logically explainable..."  
"Unless, we've been kidnapped."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"What about that Marilyn guy? What's his story?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"I'm honestly not sure... I only ran into him right before I stumbled across you..."  
"Abigail, ghosts..."

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey squinted and thought to himself.  
"It's because of him 'Abigail' knows who we are, and she wants us dead. Do you really think he's safe to hang around?"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
Joey pondered at the idea of Marilyn putting them in potential danger, and it did strike fear into his eyes. "He's my friend, but..." He paused, "You do have a point. "  
"We can't just leave him behind, though..."

red bby <309/02/2019  
"Yeah."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"I wish this would all just stop... What if we just... Wake up, then we're back in the normal world?"

red bby <309/02/2019  
"It's like a nightmare.."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Exactly..."  
Joey went quiet for a moment.  
"But I can feel you... It can't be a dream." He touched Corey's mask with his fingertips.  
"And... Smell, too..."  
"And..."  
He now slowed into silence, lowering his head.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey pinched himself on the arm.  
"Pain, too."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Especially that," Joey laughed softly and took note of the slices on his hands and wrists. Wrists? Right, he forgot about those. Hands, then.  
"It's really strange..."  
"What do you think this place is, Corey...?"

red bby <309/02/2019  
"It feels like a prison."

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Trapped."  
"I feel like we've managed to wrong something unearthly and now we're stuck in its playpen..."

red bby <309/02/2019  
>He shrugged

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Hey, Corey..." Joey scooted closer, practically his entire body pressed upon the other's.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey looked over to Joey, in the eye

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
The room appeared darker from the cracks in the walls. It seemed to be about 6, sundown. It was a relaxing time. His attention now focused on Corey's slowly darkening features. "If we..."  
"If we don't get out of here..."  
Joey's thoughts seemed to spiral out of control with impulsive actions that were soon to be acted upon for he'd finally given up on hoping for the best and searching for another solution. His stay here has sort of deteriorated his mind into shards of glass.  
He slowly made his way up to climb onto Corey's lap. "Can we just... Make the best of it...?" He spoke in the quietest voice possible, his shaking hands on Corey's face.

red bby <309/02/2019  
Corey looked at him and took a moment to calculate what just happened, not fully expecting it

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
"Please..." His voice cracked.

red bby <309/02/2019  
He slowly nodded in response "We may only have a few days to live, you know? We should make the best of it.."  
:sob://

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
ERGSYDCKJ//

red bby <309/02/2019  
HSHWIEJCNEKW//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
I EXPECTED COREY TO SHOVE HIM BUT THIS IS SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER//  
OMGGGGG//  
BRUHHHHH//  
WHAT DO WE DO//

red bby <309/02/2019  
HOW COULD HE SHOVE HIM//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/02/2019  
I WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO GO THIS WAY EITHER COREY-- I DONT KNOW//  
LIKE "BRO SNAP OUT OF IT BRO THATS GAY BRO" //  
WHAT DO WE DO//

red bby <309/02/2019  
LMAO//  
UH//  
'But not by doing this' AND THEN SHOVE WOULD BE MEAN LMAO//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/03/2019  
omg//  
like//  
brooo//  
i didnt think theyd come this far//  
this is like//  
a romance novel//  
we choose to either continue or stop//  
bRUH //

red bby <309/03/2019  
bruh :sob: im the ultimate heap of trash when it comes to ships //  
(they did it but we just didnt roleplay it out)

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
me running here after seeing the notif//

red bby <309/05/2019  
same//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Joey had phased into a state of sleep as well a while before Corey had, but he'd woken up at midnight, completely out of the blue.  
bruh wait//  
ok im bacc//

red bby <309/05/2019  
welcome back!!//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
He was startled awake by a bright white light... Ringing...

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey was still fast asleep at this time, he's snoring a little but not too much to be annoying after a while. Though if he was passed out from exhaustion he'd snore the house down.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
he babey//

red bby <309/05/2019  
babey//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
He practically jumped and his shock was completely doubled when he saw Corey underneath him. He'd apparently passed out on top of him... With his clothes still off...  
Jesus Christ. Corey looked to be out cold, his snores signalling the deep sleep he had delved into after the night they'd shared together.  
Having him so close like this... It was unexpected and... Something else.  
His stomach did flips in his gut just thinking about it all...  
Dizzily, he looked up at the source of the noise, which was the ringtone of his phone... Laying directly on the floor on top of his jumpsuit.  
Ringing. And ringing. He was almost too afraid to even touch it. It'd pause... Then immediately begin to ring again.  
So he quickly snatched it, not wanting to wake Corey.

red bby <309/05/2019  
It's visibly irritating Corey very slightly, though he seems to care more about sleeping right now rather than about screaming about a phone waking him up.  
Corey however opened one eye to a crack and peered over to Joey in curiosity, his eyes stinging slightly and fighting to be shut again from exhaustion.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Joey peered down at his phone in shock, he didn't seem to notice Corey's consciousness. His screen was cracked, which was expected from the hard fall it had endured, he cringed visibly at the sight. But, what had really caught him off guard was the person calling. "Paul...?"  
He tried to answer the repetitive calls.  
It wouldn't work.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey's eyes shot open at the hope of escape, he's starved, he's thirsty, he doesn't know how much longer he can stick this place.

✨ azzy ✨09/05/2019  
(damn good story here lads)

red bby <309/05/2019  
thanks lad//

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Corey's sudden eye contact made him jump, nearly falling off of his lap.  
thank you sis <3 <3//  
"Corey--"  
Joey could care less about his current appearance which he was clothed in practically nothing, what mattered now was this taste of freedom on the tip of his tongue.  
"Fuck! Paul!"

red bby <309/05/2019  
"Paul?!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
He smashed the answer button, but it the phone refused to pick up.  
"It's not-- It's not fucking working!"

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey grabbed the phone from Joey and pressed the answer button over and over as much as he could in utter desperation.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
The screen's light dimmed. The previously charged battery slowly breached its point of emptiness as time ticked.

red bby <309/05/2019  
"FUCK!!"  
Corey is this close to throwing a fit.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Joey's eyes began to tear, the liquid nearly beginning to spill from his eyes. He felt deserted. Lost. Hope was so close, but so fucking far... So fucking far!  
The ringtone had went off yet again.  
Then back on.

red bby <309/05/2019  
"ARE WE JUST GOING T-"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Paul seemed persistent.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey tried to answer again and again, shaking his hands back and forth in anger and desperation as he did so.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
But then, the ringtone began to slowly change into a heavy static noise.  
This peeked Joey's attention, he stared at the phone now.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey quickly put the phone down on the floor and stared at it like it was some anomaly.  
"Great."  
"Not only are we going to DIE HERE,"  
"WE CAN'T EVEN GET HELP!"

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
"C-Corey..."

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey whacked his hand down on the floorboard, which caused a hole and as a result- had a hand prickled with splinters.  
He's getting angry now.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Joey flinched and shuddered away, hesitant on moving from his lap. Tears now freely fell down his cheeks for the world-- or Corey to see, he didn't have his mask on.  
"Please, don't... Do that..."  
His hands shook out of fear at another one of Corey's breaking points and then because of the fact that he'd officially given up.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey slowly looked to Joey, his breathing heavy from anger.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
He reached shakily towards Corey's now injured hand, carefully. "Y-you'll hurt yourself..."  
The phone's static began to blare yet again. Another attempted call.  
He choked up a sob at the noise alone.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey pressed the answer button again, despite it doing absolutely nothing every time before.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
He'd finally had enough.  
Joey ripped it out of Corey's hand and wound his arm back, throwing it at the floor as an attempt to get it to stop. "STOP IT ALREADY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

red bby <309/05/2019  
"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SLICE IT IN FUCKING HALF WITH THE AXE IF I HEAR IT AGAIN!" Corey shouted, wracked with anger.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
From a distance, it still rang. Across the room from where it slid to, the echo was heard nonetheless.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey screamed in utter frustration and attempted to stand up, still completely and utterly naked.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Joey stumbled backwards at the sudden movement, falling back onto his jumpsuit that was still sprawled across the ground. "Christ!"

red bby <309/05/2019  
"WHERE DID I LEAVE THAT FUCKING THING ANYWAY!"  
Corey grabbed his clothes and lazily slid them back on, leaving his mask off for now.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Joey simply scrambled to at least get his underwear back on because he surely didn't want to be left alone here if Corey had decided to march off without him... "Please, wait-- Wait for me--" It was too dark to see anything, so his hands fumbled around on the floor.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey has officially found out the hard way that carrots don't aid in night vision.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
br u H//

red bby <309/05/2019  
He ended up walking into a wall trying to find Joey's phone, only getting angrier.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
He now sat on his knees, fumbling around for it but having no feeling of it whatsoever. Then, he remembered that Corey had put it in his jacket pocket to be somewhat playful.  
Now he'd never get it back because he wouldn't ask Corey for something like that while he was like this. Well, shit.

red bby <309/05/2019  
He soon found his way back to Joey and sat next to him again, trying to cool off.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
Joey, now at least slightly at ease at the fact that Corey wasn't planning on leaving him in the dark, had relaxed and sat beside him.  
"It'll be alright..."  
He only said it in such a soft whisper that he didn't think Corey had even heard him.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey soon managed to cool off and leaned against Joey's shoulder, still stressed.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
He was extremely glad that Corey had calmed himself so quickly. Judging off of past experiences... He was also quite lucky.  
Joey was too ashamed to ask for his undergarments back from Corey because that'd rehash memories. So, he tried to sneak into Corey's jacket pocket to fish it out.

red bby <309/05/2019  
Corey let him, not really minding at all.

sid wilson's cum-tortilla09/05/2019  
It wasn't in the one closest to him, so he had to reach over and dig in the other.  
He'd successfully fished it out, putting it on in silence.  
But... He just felt too sick to put his jumpsuit back on.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed this, please leave feedback! If I know there's some people out there who liked this fic, I'll: write more of this pairing/continue it/maybe extend the story/try to publish frequently, etc. etc. !! <3 <3  
Drop kudos if you'd like to see more! <3


End file.
